Alicia - Tome 2: La Guerre Des Clans
by AliceJeanne
Summary: Je ressens encore la douleur, le froid, la peur, la rage et l'odeur du sang. Je revois encore les corps désarticulés des humains, les rivières cramoisies souillant la neige, la danse des flammes devant moi et sous mes paupières. Ce qui me consumait s'était échappé. Le loup était libre, il m'avait enchaînée. - Suite du tome 1 : Alicia, Les Origines -
1. Chap 1: L'amie des loups

_Bonjour!_

 _Je suis de retour pour vous j... hum... Pour vous présenter la suite des péripéties de notre petite vampire (pas si vampire que ça d'ailleurs et plus si petite) et de son entourage (qu'on ne peut pas non plus qualifier de conventionnel) qui a bien grandi depuis les derniers événements!_

 _L'histoire prend place environ cinq ans après les événements du premier tome et j'espère que cela vous plaira :)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : L'amie des loups ou comment agacer son aîné de père en quelques points très simples**

OoooooO

 _Le sol est recouvert d'une fine couche de neige. Mes pattes s'enfoncent agréablement dans la poudreuse à peine tombée des cieux. Malgré les interdictions de mon père et les mises en garde de ma mère, je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer être un loup. Ma première transformation fut traumatisante, mais je compris assez vite qu'elle m'offrait certains avantages non négligeables : je peux entre autres me promener dans les bois en toute sécurité, les loups-garous m'approchent encore moins qu'avant et je peux un peu plus amplement percevoir leurs pensées. J'ai également appris à parler avec certains animaux, les oiseaux avec Helén et les loups grâce à ma mère qui a finalement cédé au bout de deux longues années de chantage._

 _J'adore cette sensation de liberté, le vent tourbillonnant autour de moi et sifflant dans mes oreilles. J'ai l'impression que rien ne peut m'arrêter lorsque je suis transformée, c'est une sorte de rêve éveillé._

 _Le temps où j'avais peur de mes capacités est révolu. J'ai bien compris que si je souhaite survivre dans ce monde froid et hostile à l'évolution et au compromis, je dois utiliser toutes les armes que j'ai en ma possession. Et je pense sincèrement que la faculté de calmer un loup et de le comprendre peut-être un atout dans cette guerre. Je ne parle bien sur pas de cette guerre stupide que mon père et Lucian se livrent, non, je parle de mon combat personnel. Peu m'importe les risques, peu m'importe les sacrifices, je suis prête à faire ce qu'il faut pour que tout ceci cesse._

_ Tu te parles encore à toi-même ? Demande doucement Samya de sa petite voix cristalline à l'immense loup couleur blanc sablonneux qui lui tient compagnie.

 _En quelque sorte…_ Répond Alicia en reportant son attention sur la fillette d'une dizaine d'années qui se tient devant elle, bien emmitouflée dans plusieurs capes et écharpes.

_ Tu sais, en général, les personnes qui agissent de la sorte ont de sérieux problèmes mentaux… Dit-elle avec un petit air malicieux. Tu devrais faire comme Ilona, et coucher tes pensées sur le papier non ? Ce serait plus productif tu ne crois pas ?

 _Á ta place, je me méfierais Samya, un loup à la santé mentale instable peut être très dangereux ! Tu ne retiens donc jamais tes leçons ?_ Rit Alicia intérieurement avant de se ruer sur la petite humaine aux boucles cuivrées en poussant un jappement totalement ridicule.

Samya éclate de rire lorsqu'Alicia la renverse avec douceur sur le sol enneigé. La louve enfouit son museau humide et glacé dans le cou de l'enfant qui frissonne avant de rire de plus belle. Elle lui attrape les oreilles et tente de se dégager, mais Alicia ne lui en laisse pas le temps et s'affale sur elle avant un aboiement moqueur. La fillette se tortille dans tous les sens pour échapper à l'emprise de la femme-loup lorsque celle-ci, esquissant un sourire un peu trop humain pour convenir à un simple loup, laisse pendre sa langue sur le côté.

_ Oh non ! Je t'interdis ! La menace Samya en repoussant vainement les deux robustes pattes avant d'Alicia.

Mais malheureusement pour la petite fille, la louve la gratifie d'un coup de langue parfaitement maîtrisé, recouvrant son visage, du menton à la racine des cheveux, d'une couche gluante. Après s'être assurée que Samya ne sourit plus, Alicia se dégage de la petite fille et se reprend forme humaine. Le grand loup sable, presque blanc tant que dure l'hiver, laisse la place à une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années, dont les cheveux noirs frôlent les épaules dans une cascade de boucles brillantes à cause de la poudreuse qui les parsème. Ses yeux verts se posent d'une façon maternelle sur la fillette à ses pieds avant de se détourner vers le sol. Alicia cherche ses vêtements pendant quelques minutes avant de découvrir que Samya les a dissimulés sous un tas de neige. Elle soupire et secoue énergiquement son pantalon et sa tunique avant de les enfiler rapidement.

Son regard file en direction du ciel orangé. Le jour tombe, la nuit se lève, il va bientôt falloir songer à rentrer. Comme pour confirmer ses propos silencieux, une voix irritée vient troubler le calme de la clairière où se trouvent les deux jeunes immortelles.

 _Alicia ! Viens ici immédiatement !_

Apparemment, Viktor n'a pas l'air ravi que sa fille se soit, une fois encore, offert une petite sortie dans les bois en compagnie de Samya. Ce qui n'est pas très étonnant si l'on tient compte du fait que tout ce qui touche aux loups le rebute. Sauf peut-être sa femme Ilona, mais ce sujet étant certainement le plus sensible, il vaut mieux éviter de l'aborder si l'on tient à rester en vie.

_ Samya ! Fin de la promenade… Soupire Alicia en tendant une main vers sa petite sœur adoptive.

Celle-ci joint son soupir au sien et s'empare de sa main en grommelant des propos peu flatteurs à l'égard de Viktor. Alicia les ignore, elle commence à se faire à l'idée que son père fera absolument tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour faire d'elle ce qu'il appelle ''une vraie vampire''. Farkas, son meilleur ami, se moque souvent de l'aîné en mimant des gestes de dressage de fauve. Ce qui a le don d'amuser Markus et Olek, mais certainement pas les autres vampires du château.

La principale intéressée quant à elle, fait pourtant d'énormes efforts pour se comporter ''normalement'' dans l'enceinte du château de son oncle. Ce dernier la confond parfois avec sa mère ce qui a le don d'agacer particulièrement Helén qui met un point d'honneur sur fait que chacun soit différent. Lorsqu'Olek voit le doux visage de son épouse se fermer après qu'il ait émis quelques propos désobligeants il s'empresse de trouver le moyen de se faire pardonner, entraînant parfois certaines situations un peu cocasses.

Viktor reproche assez souvent à Olek ses petits moments de totale immaturité, mais finit toujours, devant les éclairs du regard d'Ilona par rendre les armes et faire comme si de rien n'était. Sa relation avec sa femme est par ailleurs des plus ambiguës : ils n'ont pas souhaité dissoudre leur mariage, et ce même si Ilona était parfaitement en droit de le faire après les actions de Viktor. Ils se parlent peu, mais l'alchimie présente entre eux semble persister, ce qui implique qu'ils soient parfaitement en harmonie lorsqu'il s'agit de monter un plan d'action. Le petit coup d'éclat d'Ilona n'avait pas laissé Viktor indifférent, mais il avait fini par se faire à l'idée que sa femme puisse avoir la même influence que n'importe lequel des trois aînés.

Amélia semble se ravir de la présence continue d'Ilona à chaque conseil, tandis que Markus grince un peu des dents, à l'instar de Viktor. Mais si le dernier fait de son mieux pour ne pas paraître trop désobligeant avec sa femme en grande partie à cause des sentiments très profonds qu'il ressent encore pour elle, Markus ne garde son calme que par égard pour Janelle qui assiste elle aussi aux conseils. Le vieil aîné n'a effectivement pas pris très sereinement le fait que Viktor et Ilona lui aient caché sans la moindre once de culpabilité quelques informations sur son frère, son neveu et Ilona. En effet, les évènements précédents le soulèvement et impliquant Gorjman lui ont révélé que les deux vampires cachaient très bien leurs connaissances.

Janelle a cependant bien remarqué la discorde qui règne parfois entre les aînés et le malaise provoqué par la présence d'Ilona, mais elle ne juge pas, cependant, qu'il soit nécessaire d'en parler avec son père pour le moment. Liam lui manque horriblement, et le fait qu'il soit avec Lucian ne la rassure absolument pas. L'hybride est également très inquiète pour Manuel qui est à la merci du chef des lycans. La jeune femme sait ce dont est capable son ancien ami et il n'hésitera certainement pas à utiliser Manuel contre Alicia de la même façon que les vampires aimeraient particulièrement utiliser la jeune fille contre les lycans.

Cette raison est certainement celle qui pousse le plus Viktor à réclamer à ce que sa fille et sa femme se comportent le plus banalement possible, afin d'éviter les initiatives de certains qui ne voient en elles que des bêtes de cirque. Markus en fait entre autre partie et Viktor à bien conscience qu'avec Amélia, ils n'hésiteraient pas, comme naguère, à utiliser les capacités d'Ilona et éventuellement d'Alicia si la situation le requérait.

Amélia lui a expliqué maintes fois qu'elle n'avait pas fait cela de gaieté de cœur et qu'elle apprécie profondément Ilona et sa fille. Mais Viktor n'est pas vraiment convaincu par ses paroles, et ce, malgré l'évidente amitié entre sa femme et l'aînée.

Alicia et Samya prennent la direction du château en silence. Il fait nuit lorsqu'elles atteignent la lisière des bois et que les lumières s'échappant des petites fenêtres de la demeure de pierre austère leur parviennent. Alicia pousse un énième soupir et marche en direction de la porte, ses pieds nus s'enfonçant dans l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvre à présent le sol.

Les deux jeunes filles passent la porte et quelque chose de froid et humide s'écrase dans le cou de la plus vampire des deux. Alicia laisse échapper un petit cri de surprise et son regard se tourne vers un grand vampire aux cheveux châtains attachés en catogan et aux pétillants yeux couleur ambre.

oOo

 _Alicia avait recommencé son entraînement sous les ordres d'un instructeur qui prenait un malin plaisir à l'humilier et la réprimander autant que possible. La jeune fille avait quelques lacunes, mais rattrapa rapidement le niveau des jeunes vampires qui suivaient le même entraînement qu'elle. Elle ne discutait jamais avec eux, préférant s'isoler dans la bibliothèque du château en compagnie de son loup Mistral et d'un bon livre. Les autres l'ignoraient et c'était très bien comme cela de son point de vue. Viktor aurait préféré que sa fille fasse quelques efforts supplémentaires pour s'adapter, mais Alicia n'en avait aucunement l'envie. Du haut de ses seize ans, les ordres de ses parents lui passaient très largement au-dessus de la tête, tout était une bonne raison pour les contredire et leur prouver qu'ils avaient tort. Si Markus et Amélia ignoraient tout simplement ses sautes d'humeur qui n'étaient pas si fréquentes que cela, Viktor se mettait dans une rage folle dès que sa fille sortait des sentiers battus. Ilona essayait de le calmer, mais rien n'y faisait vraiment._

 _Le jour où elle rencontra Farkas pour la première fois, elle n'aurait pas imaginé un seul instant que le capitaine d'une centaine d'années, charmeur et à l'apparence vaniteuse, deviendrait son meilleur ami et son plus précieux allié au sein du château. Après son entraînement, elle était passée voir Jolan qui lisait à la bibliothèque, enfin plutôt, qui essayait de lire, car ses frères, les jumeaux Erik et Alan discutaient à proximité de lui, d'une manière fort peu discrète et inadaptée au lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient._

 _Alicia avait toujours apprécié ses deux cousins qui lui avaient offert un loup pour son anniversaire l'année précédente. Le plus drôle était certainement de voir tous les membres du château leur courir successivement après lorsqu'ils étaient victimes d'une de leurs plaisanteries parfois douteuses mais jamais cruelles. Cela amenait une certaine gaieté dans un quotidien plutôt morne. Les premiers temps de son installation Viktor avait cru qu'il ne réussirait jamais à supporter ses deux espiègles neveux. Mais le vampire avait fini par opter pour la même méthode que les parents des deux jeunes hommes, à savoir, les ignorer et hausser les épaules à chaque nouvelle plaisanterie. Bien entendu, les jumeaux n'épargnaient que rarement Viktor dans leurs entreprises, l'aîné se demanda à de nombreuses reprises pourquoi avant de tout simplement se rendre compte qu'Alan et Erik s'en prenaient à lui à chaque fois qu'il s'en prenait à sa fille (ce qui arrivait et arrive encore très souvent). Et de façon plus générale, les deux fils d'Olek s'étaient fixés comme objectif de veiller scrupuleusement au bien-être de leur cousine. Viktor avait fini par être touché de cette intention et en relativisant c'était fait la réflexion que leurs blagues n'étaient jamais vraiment trop humiliantes._

 _Alicia, après avoir salué ses cousins, se dirigea vers une table à l'écart mais à proximité d'une fenêtre, personne ne voulait s'assoir à celle-ci en raison de la présence de cette fenêtre ne disposant d'aucun rideau. Elle s'y assit et reprit sa lecture de la veille dans un silence monacal que seuls les petits jappements de Mistral venaient troubler par moment, lorsque sa maîtresse ne le caressait pas assez à son goût. La présence du loup mettait mal à l'aise la plupart des vampires et Alicia s'en délectait presque, elle les jugeait parfois stupides d'avoir aussi peur, car Mistral n'était qu'un simple animal affectueux et non une des créatures sanguinaires de William._

 _La jeune fille lisait depuis une bonne heure lorsqu'un grand bruit lui fit lever les yeux de son ouvrage, on parlait fort dehors et elle sut que la patrouille de Farkas était revenue. Il n'y avait que ses hommes pour faire un tel vacarme. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient partis se battre contre les lycans et leur retour était très attendu. Le conseil de la nuit ne finissant que dans quelques heures, les soldats iraient certainement se détendre au niveau des falaises surplombant le fleuve du Danube en s'exerçant à diverses figures aussi puériles que dépourvues d'intérêt aux yeux d'Alicia._

 _Curieuse de voir ce qu'ils préparaient et désireuse de saluer Jorik, l'aîné d'Olek, la jeune vampire se leva et prit la direction de la cour. La jeune fille avait déjà aperçu Farkas sans jamais lui parler, après tout, elle n'était qu'une recrue et il lui restait du chemin à parcourir avant de devenir suffisamment forte et habile pour espérer partir dans une de ces missions de grande importance et de longue durée que menaient son cousin et son capitaine. Celui-ci se tenait devant elle, se vantant auprès d'un groupe de jeunes femmes peu vêtues et n'ayant visiblement pas une très grande notion de la pudeur et des codes moraux que requiert un dialogue civilisé. Elles semblaient littéralement en profonde adoration devant Farkas qui semblait y trouver parfaitement son compte. Alicia esquissa une grimace dégoût devant de telles manières qui étaient pourtant très communes au sein de son peuple. Elle salua amicalement Jorik qui lui sourit en lui expliquant qu'ils iraient certainement se baigner dans le fleuve. Il faisait en effet un temps magnifique et les nuits étaient très chaudes. Le vampire lui demanda avec affection si elle souhaitait se joindre à eux, lui indiquant que cela lui ferait prendre un peu l'air sans pour autant enfreindre les ordres de Viktor, car chaque supérieur hiérarchique peut donner des ordres aux divers soldats, ainsi Alicia ne sortirait pas vraiment de son propre chef et ne subirait aucune remontrance. La jeune fille hésita, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver seule au milieu de ce groupe de soldats beaucoup plus âgés qu'elle. Elle allait décliner l'invitation lorsque Farkas arriva droit sur elle, apostrophant son second, Jorik._

 _Il s'arrêta en apercevant Alicia, la détaillant avec attention avant de lui tendre une main courtoise._

 __ Je suis Farkas, je ne pense pas que nous ayons été présentés. Á qui ai-je l'honneur ? Demanda-t-il avec une intonation chaleureuse qui tranchait de façon singulière avec ses vantardises antérieures._

 __ Je te présente ma cousine, Alicia, la fille de Viktor et Ilona. Répondit Jorik à la place de la jeune fille qui s'était mis à rougir comme la timide adolescente qu'elle est parfois._

 __ Mademoiselle. S'inclina le soldat avec respect, sous l'air gêné d'Alicia. Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer._

 __ Il n'est pas nécessaire de me vouvoyer… Expliqua la jeune fille en remarquant que le charisme du plus jeune capitaine d'escouade n'était pas uniquement légendaire. Ses yeux couleur ambre la fixaient avec une certaine attention et son visage était presque princier._

 __ Comme il te plaira. Dit-il d'une voix joyeuse. Nous allons nous détendre avant de faire notre rapport au Seigneur Viktor, ton père, souhaites-tu te joindre à nous ?_

 _Il avait l'air tellement implorant qu'Alicia se vit dans l'obligation d'accepter l'invitation. Le jeune homme lui tourna le dos satisfait et l'adolescente reprit ses esprits. Elle comprenait à présent que toutes les jeunes filles et femmes du château éprouvaient un certain béguin à l'égard de Farkas, il avait un charme naturel très appréciable et en dehors de ses airs de parfait vantard, il lui avait semblé déceler une vive intelligence et une capacité de subtile manipulation tout à fait charmeuse. Alicia ne faisait jamais vraiment attention aux autres garçons de sa tranche d'âge, mais elle devait bien admettre que Farkas l'intriguait et lui paraissait finalement plutôt agréable._

 _Elle suivit donc le groupe, d'un pas marquant une faible motivation, jusqu'aux falaises en question. Jorik lui annonça qu'il descendait directement sur la plage, laissant aux fous (comme il le disait si bien), le loisir de prouver leur vaillance en effectuant des sauts d'une hauteur variable. Alicia se décida de suivre le groupe de Farkas afin de voir jusqu'où irait leur désir de se prostituer devant le groupe de filles et femmes qui les suivaient toujours. Les hommes commencèrent à enlever tuniques et pantalons sous les regards pleins d'admiration des jeunes vampires. Alicia avait presque envie de rire devant tant de cris et de paroles caressantes. Lorsque Farkas se tourna vers elle, torse nu, elle pensait qu'il serait déçu de ne pas la voir avec une expression de totale béatitude sur le visage, mais au contraire, sa grimace et son air moqueur semblèrent le faire sourire à son tour. Il se rapprocha d'elle, presque nu, et elle soutint son regard._

 __ Tu ne sautes pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un air ironique. Tu as peut-être peur ? Peut-être n'es-tu pas aussi stupide et courageux que tu le laisses paraître. Dit-elle avec malice._

 __ Mais après toi, Alicia. Lui répondit-il en riant. Après tout, si toi, tu es restée, cela m'étonnerait que ce soit pour m'admirer à l'instar de toutes ses poules caquetant aussi bien qu'une basse-cour. Continua-t-il en baissant le ton et en pointant discrètement le groupe des femmes vampires presque au bord de l'évanouissement devant tant de jeunes hommes peu vêtus._

 _La plupart de ses jeunes femmes étaient des filles de notables n'ayant pas l'obligation d'apprendre à se battre, elles passaient donc leurs journées à se languir dans des fauteuils et à rire de ceux et celles qui faisaient parler d'eux au château. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de femmes parmi les soldats et les recrues et elles n'étaient pas toujours très appréciées dans ce milieu machiste._

 _Alicia l'observa avec un regard de défi, un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle se dirigea vers le bord de la falaise. Il y avait une bonne hauteur, mais la jeune fille savait d'expérience que si elle rentrait dans l'eau selon un angle correct, il n'y avait aucun risque pour sa vie. Alicia se tourna vers Farkas qui semblait un peu tendu, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle fasse ce qu'il l'incitait à faire depuis quelques minutes. Contente de son effet sur le capitaine, la fille de Viktor se déchaussa rapidement avant de se défaire également de sa tunique sous les regards médusés de l'assemblée. Quelques sifflements moqueurs se firent entendre, mais ils furent de courte durée, car Alicia ôta également son pantalon, ne gardant finalement que de légers sous-vêtements._

 __ Tu sais... Commença Farkas. Je plaisantais Alicia._

 __ Pas moi ! Claironna-t-elle sur un ton provocateur._

 _Elle se rapprocha à nouveau du bord, ignorant les regards masculins posés sur son corps en pleine formation et les critiques non dissimulées des quelques jeunes femmes qui se trouvaient là. Farkas esquissa un mouvement pour l'empêcher de sauter. En réalité, il avait juste envie de la provoquer, il n'avait lui-même jamais sauté d'une telle hauteur. Il était à quelques centimètres d'Alicia lorsque celle-ci sauta._

 _L'adolescente fila vers l'eau à une vitesse folle, mais lui permettant tout de même d'apprécier la distance qui la séparait encore de l'eau. Elle sourit intérieurement en pensant qu'elle avait réussi à avoir Farkas très facilement. Le chef de patrouille n'était finalement pas si courageux que ça, elle avait vu la peur dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait compris qu'elle comptait plonger. Arrivée à quelques mètres au-dessus de l'eau, elle s'autorisa une petite pirouette. Son entrée fut parfaite et elle sortit rapidement la tête de l'eau. Juste à temps pour voir quelqu'un foncer à son tour vers l'étendue bleutée. Farkas s'était élancé juste après Alicia, il avait peur qu'elle ne remonte pas, ignorant si elle savait ou non nager._

 _Le jeune homme l'éclaboussa en percutant la surface du fleuve et il transperça rapidement les flots. Il avait l'air courroucé._

 __ Tu es complètement folle ma parole ! S'exclama-t-il._

 _Alicia éclata de rire et se moqua de son petit air apeuré. Farkas tremblait presque et cela l'amusait beaucoup. Le vampire bougonna qu'il n'y avait absolument rien de drôle et la jeune fille continua de rire en nageant vers la rive, où l'attendait un Jorik plutôt surpris. Soudain, elle sentit qu'on l'entraînait vers le fond, Farkas appuyait sur les épaules d'Alicia, l'immergeant. Il relâcha rapidement la pression, souhaitant simplement l'agacer suffisamment pour qu'elle réplique, après tout, il avait bien mérité de s'amuser un peu après sa dernière mission et la fille de l'aîné lui offrait une merveilleuse occasion de le faire. Il ne connaissait pas une seule femme capable de se moquer de lui comme elle le faisait. La jeune fille remonta rapidement à la surface afin d'arroser l'espiègle soldat. Farkas éclata de rire en se protégeant le visage des assauts aquatiques de celle qui allait devenir son pilier dans le monde de la nuit._

 __ Alors, me trouves-tu toujours aussi dérangée ? Le taquina-t-elle._

 __ Oui ! Déclara-t-il en lui lançant de l'eau au visage avant de nager vers le bord._

 _Alicia grommela quelque chose de peu flatteur à l'égard de Farkas avant de le suivre. Elle ne nageait pas aussi vite que lui, et ce, malgré les longues leçons de Manuel pour lui apprendre à pratiquer cette activité autrement qu'en pataugeant._

 _Lorsqu'elle rejoignit la berge, le soldat était déjà en train de se sécher. Alicia sortit de l'eau et attrapa la serviette que lui tendait son cousin. Ce dernier affichait un grand sourire, il avait l'air plutôt satisfait de la tournure des événements. Elle prit à peine le temps de se sécher avant de remonter chercher ses affaires en haut de la falaise. Farkas l'attendait lorsqu'elle redescendit. Elle lui adressa un regard volontairement hautain et le jeune homme soupira avant de passer négligemment un bras autour de ses épaules._

 _Alicia repoussa le vampire, prenant un air outré. Mais en réalité, elle était plutôt gênée, n'ayant pas l'habitude de ce genre de geste familier. Le vampire s'excusa. Alicia releva brusquement la tête vers lui, elle n'aurait pas songé un seul instant que l'homme qui marchait à côté d'elle puisse être capable de s'excuser pour quoique ce soit. Ils marchèrent en silence tout le temps du retour au château. Farkas devait aller faire son rapport maintenant que le conseil nocturne était terminé. Au moment où ils passèrent les lourdes portes et se séparèrent, le soldat glissa quelques mots à l'oreille Alicia, d'une voix qui était beaucoup plus amicale que charmeuse :_

 __ Mais tranquillise-toi Alicia, tu es dérangée dans le bon sens du terme… Et si l'envie te dit, ajouta-t-il, je ne verrai aucun inconvénient à ce que tu m'accompagnes lors d'une prochaine patrouille._

 _Alicia resta songeuse suite à ces paroles. Farkas lui portait un intérêt évident, et cela la troublait. Leur petite joute aussi bien physique que verbale avait été des plus rafraîchissantes, mais elle éprouvait un sentiment de confusion. Elle ignorait totalement ce que le jeune homme pensait réellement, car à première vue, il aurait très bien pu s'agir d'une tentative de séduction, étrange certes, mais remarquablement efficace._

 _Elle prit la direction de sa chambre en méditant sa rencontre avec le soldat, elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement qu'elle venait de heurter son père qui voulait certainement prendre un peu l'air avant d'écouter le rapport de la dernière patrouille. Viktor l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule en soupirant. Il était habitué à ce que sa fille se perde dans ses pensées pendant de longues heures, perdant toute notion de réalité. Il se renfrogna cependant lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Alicia était trempée de la tête aux pieds._

 __ Qu'as-tu encore fait pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? Demanda-t-il avec une certaine pointe de colère dans la voix. Je t'ai pourtant formellement interdit de te transformer ! Ajouta-t-il en baissant le ton pour que personne ne l'entende. Il ne tenait pas à ce que tous les vampires soient au courant de la petite particularité d'Alicia. Particularité partagée également par Ilona._

 __ Je ne me suis pas transformée ! Répliqua l'adolescente, vexée par le manque de confiance évident de son géniteur envers elle._

 __ Explique-moi donc pourquoi tu es trempée dans ce cas ! Siffla-t-il._

 __ J'ai sauté d'une falaise. Expliqua Alicia sur un ton léger._

 _Viktor crut que sa tête allait exploser en entendant les derniers mots de la jeune fille. Il commençait vraiment à penser qu'Alicia cherchait un moyen de se débarrasser de lui en mettant ses nerfs à l'épreuve de la sorte. Il hésita à lui demander la raison de son plongeon, mais la jeune vampire le devança._

 __ J'ai sauté parce que je voulais prouver qu'une femme peut être aussi audacieuse qu'un homme. C'était un défi, ne prenez pas cela comme quelque chose de personnel. Indiqua-t-elle._

 __ Je ne pensais pas que tu t'abaisserais un jour à ce genre de stupidités. Grogna-t-il._

 __ Je me suis amusée, avec des vampires, c'est bien ce que vous souhaitez non ? Que je trouve ma place parmi ceux de mon espèce. Répondit Alicia sur un ton insolent._

 _L'adolescente prit la direction de sa chambre sans même attendre la réponse de son père. Ce dernier ne dit rien, il perdait de plus en plus souvent face à Alicia. Elle avait tendance à trouver des arguments douloureux à chacune de leurs altercations. Et il fallait reconnaître qu'elle était plutôt douée pour cela. La jeune fille marcha rapidement, ignorant les moqueries de ceux et celles qui la voyaient passer dégoulinante. Une fois dans sa chambre cependant, elle s'écroula. Elle pleura de longues heures avant de finalement s'endormir, toujours trempée._

 _°0oOo0°_

 _Quelques jours plus tard, Alicia s'entraînait, seule, comme à l'ordinaire. Rares étaient ceux qui souhaitaient se trouver en sa compagnie. La jeune fille n'était pas reconnue par ses paires qui la jugeaient étrange et très dérangeante dans certaines de ses pratiques. Alicia passait son temps à tenter désespérément de parler mentalement à Manuel via leur lien, et ce, sans succès. Le jeune garçon demeurait sourd et muet depuis leur séparation un an auparavant. Malgré la présence presque constante de ses cousins, Alicia se sentait désespérément seule, sans personne à qui véritablement se confier._

 _Sa lame déchira le mannequin composé d'un simple sac de toile rempli de sable et son contenu se déversa sur le sol tandis que la jeune fille se laissait tomber, à genoux, dans la poussière. Personne n'était dans les environs, elle le savait, aussi laissa-t-elle ses larmes couler. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains en repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis sa naissance. Elle savait quel jour il était, elle le savait plus que quiconque. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait exactement deux ans que Sonja était décédée. Et Alicia ne parvenait pas à ne pas y penser. Presque toutes les nuits, elle s'éveillait en sanglot en revivant cette effroyable journée, se maudissant de ne pas avoir réussi à la sauver. Et elle n'avait personne avec qui partager sa peine._

 _Des bras qui ne lui étaient pas familiers l'entourèrent et la pressèrent contre un torse musclé. Sa joue se retrouva rapidement contre la poitrine de Farkas tandis que celui-ci lui caressait doucement le dos. Il ne disait rien, se contentant de la presser contre lui pour lui faire savoir qu'elle pouvait complètement se laisser aller. Alicia pleura pendant de longues minutes dans les bras du jeune homme, ne cherchant pas à s'en dégager. Farkas finit par l'éloigner avec douceur afin de la regarder dans les yeux._

 __ Tu n'es pas seule Alicia._

oOo

La jeune femme jette un regard mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé à Farkas qui s'approche d'elle. Alicia remarque avec inquiétude un bandage souillé sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme. Il vient juste de rentrer d'une opération visant à détruire un nid de loups-garous quelques lieues plus au nord du château d'Olek. La patrouille, commandée par Farkas et Ilona, qui avait été affectée à cette mission en raison de ses aptitudes, était partie il y a seulement quelques jours. Elle n'aurait dû rentrer que la semaine suivante, aussi la jeune vampire est-elle perplexe.

_ Ne fais pas cette tête Lili', c'est juste une estafilade. Lui indique Farkas en voyant le visage de son amie se voiler.

La fille de Viktor grimace, elle n'apprécie pas que le commandant l'appelle d'une autre façon que par son prénom. L'intéressé, ayant une parfaite connaissance de ce fait s'en donne à cœur joie à chaque fois qu'il la voit, aussi, malgré sa blessure récente, Alicia se permet de lui assener un petit coup de poing amical au-dessus de la plaie, avant de l'étreindre. Farkas étouffe un petit rire en comprenant qu'il est possible qu'Alicia se soit vraiment inquiétée pour lui en le voyant si vite revenir au château. Blottie dans les bras du jeune homme, elle lui demande pourquoi ils sont si tôt de retour. Elle ne le questionne pas sur Ilona, sachant très bien que si sa mère avait été blessée, elle l'aurait probablement ressenti.

_ Nous avons eu un problème en arrivant sur place… Je ne suis pas vraiment censé en parler. Avant le conseil tout du moins. Ta mère est avec les blessés et ta tante, elle s'assure que tout le monde est soigné correctement. Je crois qu'elle s'en veut, tu sais, on a perdu trois des nôtres.

Son visage s'est assombri, ses yeux ont perdu de leur éclat. Farkas semble soudainement très sérieux. Il repousse doucement son amie afin de l'observer. Alicia est pensive, les pertes sont assez importantes ces temps-ci. Bien sûr, le fait que les lycans vont et viennent à leur guise en est une des raisons, mais lorsqu'elle surprend Ilona, perdue dans ses souvenirs, elle se dit qu'il n'y a certainement pas que cela.

_ Vous êtes tombés sur Lucian et ses hommes n'est-ce-pas ?

Farkas hoche la tête et frissonne. Il a presque l'air effrayé, ce qui est très inquiétant.

_ Il contrôle les créatures de William avec tant d'aisance. Sans ta mère et ses aptitudes, nous serions tous morts à l'heure qu'il est. C'est un miracle qu'il n'y ait eu que trois victimes. Et puis… il y a autre chose… mais viens. Dit Farkas en prenant la main d'Alicia pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Il vaut mieux que nous parlions de cela dans ma chambre, j'ai peu confiance en les oreilles curieuses qui pourraient nous épier.

_ Bien. C'est certainement plus sage. De plus, il faut que tu prennes du repos.

La jeune fille adresse un petit signe à Samya, lui indiquant d'aller seule jusqu'à sa chambre, et se laisse guider par son ami dans l'aile des appartements des soldats. La main de Farkas, toujours dans la sienne, tremble un peu. Il pousse la porte de sa chambre après s'être assuré que personne ne les suit et claque la porte derrière eux. La petite chambre est très spartiate mais fonctionnelle et assez chaleureuse pour pouvoir servir de salon de discussion à la jeune fille et au capitaine des troupes d'Olek. Alicia se laisse guider jusqu'au lit du vampire et s'y assoit en tailleur, en face de son propriétaire qui semble anxieux. Ce dernier lâche la main d'Alicia et se tord les doigts en réfléchissant à ce qu'il peut dévoiler ou non.

_ Je peux attendre si tu le souhaites. Murmure Alicia en posant une main sur son épaule. Mais je dois avouer que tu me fais un peu peur. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être aussi impressionné par les loups-garous.

_ Ce ne sont pas les loups qui m'inquiètent Alicia. Dit-il sombrement.

_ Mais quoi donc dans ce cas ? Ce sont eux, et les lycans qui nous causent le plus de tort ! S'exclame la jeune fille.

_ Il y avait des vampires là-bas, avec les lycans et les loups. Chuchote-t-il. Des hors-la-loi, ceux que nous croyions disparus depuis les soulèvements de 1207. Et ils n'étaient pas en petit effectif.

Farkas se détourne un peu de son amie, fixant sa couverture. Alicia reste interdite. Elle a toujours su que certains vampires n'adhéraient pas à la politique des aînés, seulement, elle ne les imaginait pas capable de potentiellement faire alliance avec Lucian.

_ Mon frère en faisait partie… Ajoute Farkas avec amertume.

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Dit Alicia, catégorique. Tu n'as pas à te reprocher le chemin qu'il a pris.

Malgré ses belles paroles, elle sait pertinemment que rien ne pourra soulager Farkas ce soir. Aussi se contente-t-elle de l'enlacer avec force. Le jeune homme se laisse aller contre son amie, posant sa tête sur son épaule pour humer le parfum boisé de ses cheveux. Alicia soupire tristement. Hormis Viktor, Olek et elle-même, tout le monde ignore à quel point la famille de Farkas est une source de soucis pour le capitaine. Ce n'est qu'après de nombreuses heures à parler ensemble qu'il avait fini par se confier à la jeune femme. Fülöp, le jeune frère de Farkas, pour des raisons que même le vampire ignore, avait choisi de déserter les rangs des vampires pour s'exiler loin des châteaux de ses paires. Farkas n'a jamais de nouvelles, il ne prend pas la peine de lui en donner. La seule chose certaine est qu'on l'on a difficilement connu de vampire aussi rempli de haine envers sa propre espèce.

Leur étreinte est interrompue par des coups donnés à la porte. Farkas donne faiblement la permission d'entrer et la silhouette de Sélène se dessine dans l'embrasure.

_ Ilona m'a envoyée te chercher. Elle va se rendre en salle du conseil pour faire son rapport, ta présence est souhaitée. Le ton de Sélène est froid, comme depuis le premier jour de sa vie d'immortelle. Mais il a au moins le mérite d'être dénué de sous-entendus ou de critiques.

_ Merci.

Alicia tressaute en entendant la voix grave de son ami résonner dans la pièce. Celui-ci se libère rapidement de l'étreinte d'Alicia et l'embrasse sur la joue en la remerciant avant de sortir sans plus de discussion. La jeune femme attend qu'il soit suffisamment loin avant de pousser un long soupir et de se laisser tomber sur le lit.

_ J'espère que je n'ai rien interrompu. Dit Sélène sur un ton moqueur.

Alicia lève les yeux au ciel avant de s'emparer d'un oreiller et de le lui lancer avec vigueur. La vampire intercepte le projectile et éclate de rire. Sa « sœur adoptive » prend toujours la mouche lorsqu'elle la taquine sur l'attention que lui porte Farkas. Mais toutes les deux ne sont pas sans ignorer que le cœur du jeune homme n'est plus à prendre depuis quelques années. Alicia lui lance un regard exaspéré avant de sourire à Sélène qui vient de la rejoindre sur le lit.

_ Ton père te cherche également. Et il n'a pas l'air d'excellente humeur. Dit-elle d'un ton léger qui témoigne de l'aspect habituel de cette situation.

_ Fais-moi plutôt signe lorsqu'il aura envie de me voir pour me faire part d'autre chose que des reproches. Réplique Alicia.

Sélène secoue la tête avant de se lever, invitant Alicia à la suivre. Viktor n'aime pas particulièrement attendre. Sa fille se lève avec lassitude et avise rapidement sa tenue, elle est presque nue, portant simplement un mince pantalon de toile et une tunique trop large. Son aîné de père rentre dans des rages folles à chaque fois qu'elle se transforme en loup, cette soirée ne sera certainement pas une exception.

À la suite de Sélène, elle parcourt les couloirs en ignorant les rires des vampires qui l'observent passer. Viktor l'attend en tapant du pied, devant la salle dans laquelle se réunit le conseil. Lorsqu'il devine à quoi elle a passé sa journée, son visage se tord. Lorsqu'Alicia parvient à sa hauteur, il ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'expliquer et la gifle. La jeune fille, surprise, n'a pas le temps de parer le coup et c'est un regard hagard qu'elle pose sur son père lorsqu'elle reprend ses esprits.

_ Je pensais t'avoir interdit de sortir ! Lui hurle-t-il.

_ Vous interdisez beaucoup de choses. Je ne fais rien de mal ! Réplique Alicia.

_ Rien de mal ?! Tu m'as une fois de plus désobéi ! Ne crois pas que je te cloitre pour le plaisir Alicia ! Le monde est dangereux pour toi, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que certaines personnes te feraient si elles te mettaient la main dessus. Tempête-t-il. Et puis, regarde-toi un peu ! On dirait une souillon, tu ne peux plus te permettre de te promener dans des tenues aussi légères ! Tu n'es plus une enfant ! Je pensais pourtant que tu étais capable de comprendre cela.

Alicia porte la main à sa joue douloureuse et attend patiemment que l'aîné cesse de lui hurler dessus. Elle devine facilement que sa colère est aussi bien due à son attitude quotidienne qu'aux récents événements. Tout le château est en effervescence depuis que Lucian recommence à lancer des offensives massives aux quatre coins du pays. Il n'avait pourtant pas fait beaucoup parler de lui ces deux dernières années. Mais il faut croire que le chef des lycans a de nouveaux objectifs. Et il n'échappe à personne au conseil qu'au vu de certaines de ses capacités, Alicia est une cible de choix. La jeune fille en a bien conscience, mais pourtant cela ne l'inquiète pas outre mesure, elle apprécie beaucoup trop le peu de liberté qu'elle s'octroie lorsque le soleil trône paresseusement dans le ciel, pour y prêter une plus grande attention.

_ Est-ce uniquement pour cette raison que vous m'avez fait venir ? Le coupe Alicia au bout de quelques minutes. Ou y a-t'il quelque chose de plus important que les remontrances que vous me faites quotidiennement ?

Viktor se retient difficilement de ne pas lever de nouveau la main sur la jeune fille pour lui faire payer son insolence. Depuis ce qui s'est passé avec Sonja, Alicia n'a plus peur de lui, au contraire, elle profite de toutes les occasions lui donnant l'opportunité de faire des actes susceptibles de l'ennuyer. Elle semble vouloir lui faire payer sa souffrance à chaque seconde et Viktor, de son côté ne manque jamais d'être insatisfait de son attitude, y compris les nombreuses fois où elle tente de lui convenir. Ces deux faits réunis entraînent d'incessantes disputes entre le père et la fille.

_ J'espère qu'un jour tu auras l'intelligence de comprendre que je fais uniquement cela pour ton bien !

_ Oui, c'est vrai ! Le mot « bien », il revient continuellement dans vos propos, savez-vous au moins ce que c'est que le bien ? S'emporte Alicia. Je ne suis pas certaine que tout le monde soit satisfait de tout ce que vous avez fait pour leur bien !

_ Il suffit ! S'insurge Viktor en empoignant sa fille par le bras.

_ Vous vous érigez en prophète, vous tous ! Clame-t-elle avec colère aux vampires qui commencent à former un petit cercle curieux autour des deux vampires. Vous vous croyez au-dessus du Jugement*, mais vous ne valez pas plus que ceux contre qui vous vous battez !

_ Ne nous compare pas à ces bêtes que tu affectionnes plus que raison ! Hurle Viktor en articulant exagérément chaque mot.

_ Ne vous en prenez qu'à vous-même si je préfère passer mon temps avec les loups plutôt qu'avec les vampires ! Cria la jeune-fille.

_ Je t'interdis de… Commence Viktor.

_ Je me demande bien ce que vous pourriez m'interdire d'autre que tout ce que vous avez déjà proscrit ! Peut-être de vivre ? Oh non, c'est vrai, même ça, j'en ai à peine le droit ! Vous ne me croyez pas ? Peut-être souhaitez-vous que je continue ? Vous m'avez même privée d'une famille !

Le visage de Viktor devient blême, comme lorsqu'à chaque fois qu'Alicia fait allusion à sa sœur et à sa mort. Il resserre sa prise sur la jeune vampire qui tremble de tout son corps. Aucun des deux n'accepte de baisser les armes, tout le monde le sait, la dispute est leur seul mode de communication ces temps-ci, au grand damne d'Ilona qui se retrouve bien souvent arbitre au milieu de la bataille. Cette dernière sort de la salle du conseil en trombe, accompagnée de Markus et plus en retrait d'Amélia. L'hybride sépare sa fille et son mari avec l'aide du premier des vampires. Ce dernier empoigne fermement Alicia pour l'empêcher, à l'occasion, d'enflammer quelque chose sur le coup de la colère ou même de sauter sur Viktor sous forme animale, tandis qu'Ilona tire son compagnon vers elle.

_ Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire vous autres ? Demande-t-elle aux vampires déçus que les deux « lutteurs » n'en soient pas venus aux mains et que le spectacle soit déjà terminé.

_ Quant à vous deux. Ajoute-t-elle en tentant de ne pas laisser exploser sa colère. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos altercations à chaque détour de couloir ! Vous ne valez pas mieux l'un que l'autre ! Alors toi, tu vas aller t'habiller de façon décente. Dit-elle en pointant Alicia. Et lorsque tu auras fait cela, tu te rendras à l'écurie, tu apprêteras deux chevaux et avec ton père, vous irez vous disputer dans la forêt, là où il n'y a que les animaux pour supporter votre comportement inqualifiable.

_ Ilona je…

_ Assez ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre, ni l'un, ni l'autre ! Vous allez partir tous les deux et vous ne reviendrez que lorsque vous aurez réglé vos comptes !

OoooooO

* * *

 _*Le mot Jugement fait ici allusion au Jugement divin durant lequel les défunts sont jugés pour les actes commis durant leur existence._


	2. Annexe - Personnages (1)

Bonsoir tout le monde, oui, vous ne rêvez pas, je continue comme promis cette fanfiction! Et comme c'est un peu un cadavre que je déterre (vous avez dit presque deux ans d'inactivité?) voici de quoi vous rafraichir un peu les neurones pendant que je charge la suite des (més)aventures de ma très chère OC préférée!

* * *

 **Liste des personnages**

oOo

 _Petite liste exhaustive des personnages connus (et vivants) à cet instant de la fanfiction, afin que vous puissiez bien vous resituer durant ou avant la lecture )_

 _Je reprécise qu'il s'agit d'un Univers Alternatif (UA) et qu'il y a de nombreuses différences vis-à-vis de l'univers d'origine. Si vous n'avez pas lu le premier tome je vous invite à y jeter quelques coups d'œil et à le survoler afin de ne pas être (trop) perdus, de nombreux personnages y ayant été présentés. Les personnages décédés ne sont pas obligatoirement tous mentionnés dans la liste qui suit._

oOo

Par ordre alphabétique des prénoms :

 **Aida** : _OC_ , née en 1397, nièce de Sélène et sœur jumelle de Wilhelmina. Recueillie avec sa sœur par Alexander après le massacre de sa famille. Humaine.

 **Alan:** _OC_ , né en 1378, frère jumeau d'Erik et frère de Jolan et Jorik, fils d'Helén et Olek, cousin d'Alicia. Possède, par héritage maternel de la souche originelle en plus de celle vampirique.

 **Alexander Corvinus** : _Personnage d'origine_ , premier immortel (humain), possède la souche originelle. Père de trois fils : William (le premier loup-garou), Markus (le premier vampire) et un troisième (humain). Manuel est donc son petit-fils, ainsi que Janelle et Liam. Ilona (la mère d'Alicia) et Helén sont de lointaines descendantes. Il a élevé Manuel à la mort de sa mère.

 **Alicia** **:** _OC_ , née en 1388, le 21 mars. Fille cadette de l'aîné Viktor et d'Ilona possédant certaines des aptitudes de sa mère parmi lesquelles communiquer brièvement avec les loups-garous, une mémoire du sang de rang supérieur, la possibilité d'impacter légèrement sur la structure de la matière, une sensibilité accrue et la possibilité de se métamorphoser en loup à volonté. Elle possède, de par ses géniteurs les trois souches originelles. Elle entretient un lien particulier avec Manuel et ne souffre pas des effets du soleil.

 **Amelia:** _Personnage d'origine, OOC pour les besoins de l'intrigue_. Née en 1175, vampire, troisième et dernière aînée des vampires. Un temps la compagne de Markus, donnant naissance aux jumeaux Liam et Janelle alors qu'elle est encore humaine. Discrètement partagée entre sa loyauté aux vampires et l'affection qu'elle porte à son fils. Semble entretenir des liens amicaux avec Ilona.

 **Andreas Tanis** : _Personnage d'origine,_ historien des assemblées, responsable des archives et membre du conseil. Vampire de nature opportuniste n'hésitant pas à se servir des informations qu'il possède dans l'optique d'améliorer sa propre situation. Il est l'un des trois vampires à avoir survécu au soulèvement des lycans avec Viktor et Alicia.

 **Antall** : _OC_ , lycan, ancien esclave du château de Markus sous le règne de Viktor.

 **Erik** : _OC_ , né en 1378, frère jumeau d'Alan et frère de Jolan et Jorik, fils d'Helén et Olek, cousin d'Alicia. Possède, par héritage maternel de la souche originelle humaine en plus de celle vampirique.

 **Farkas** : _OC_ , né en 1297, capitaine de la garde du château d'Olek, entretient des liens amicaux avec Alicia et Jorik. Frère aîné de Fülöp.

 **Fülöp** : _OC_ , né en 1309, ancien membre de la garde du château de Markus sous le règne de ce dernier, a déserté les rangs des vampires une vingtaine d'années plus tôt pour des raisons encore non dévoilées, fait à présent parti d'un groupe rebelle officiant avec les lycans. Frère de Farkas.

 **Helén (Corvinus):** _OC_ , née le 12 juillet 1192, demi-sœur d'Ilona (père commun) et demi-vampire guérisseuse hors pair. Lointaine descendante du troisième fils d'Alexander Corvinus. Possède la souche originelle humaine en plus de la souche vampirique. Semble posséder certaines aptitudes surnaturelles (contrôle d'animaux) dont elle ne fait que très peu usage. Epouse d'Olek et mère de ses enfants.

 **Ilona (Corvinus):** _Personnage d'origine, OOC pour les besoins de l'intrigue_ , née humaine (possiblement immortelle) le 12 juillet 1192, demi-sœur d'Helén et cousine d'Olek. Lointaine descendante du troisième fils d'Alexander Corvinus. Elle acquiert la souche lycanthrope (loup-garou) en 1199 (par William Corvinus) et la souche vampirique en 1207 (par Viktor) faisant d'elle une hybride instable capable de supporter les trois souches originelles. Compagne de Viktor et mère d'Alicia, elle semble entretenir une relation particulière avec William. Soumise à moindre mesure que les lycans aux cycles lunaires, elle se transforme en grand loup noir à volonté, son contrôle reste cependant limité. Bien que le soleil ne l'importune pas, elle demeure sensible à l'argent. Possède certaines aptitudes surnaturelles considérablement amoindries par l'instabilité de sa nature dont un contrôle partiel des loups-garous.

 **Janelle (Corvinus)** : _OC_ , née en 1200, sœur jumelle de Liam, fille des aînés Markus et Amélia, demi-vampire. Le soleil ne semble avoir qu'un impact minime sur sa physiologie depuis que Liam l'a mordue en 1220, il est cependant impossible de déterminer s'il lui a transmis la souche lycanthrope originelle. Membre du conseil vampirique et de la garde de sa mère.

 **Jolan** : _OC_ , né en 1387, frère de Jorik, Alan et Erik, plus jeune fils d'Helén et Olek, cousin d'Alicia. Possède, par héritage maternel de la souche originelle en plus de celle vampirique. Possède des prédispositions à la pratique de la médecine, apprenti guérisseur.

 **Jorik** : _OC_ , né en 1230, frère de Jolan, Erik et Alan, fils aîné d'Helén et Olek, cousin d'Alicia. Possède, par héritage maternel de la souche originelle en plus de celle vampirique. Il est le second de Farkas dans la garde de son père.

 **Liam (Corvinus)** : _OC_ , né en 1200, frère jumeau de Janelle, fils des aînés Markus et Amélia. A l'origine demi-vampire, mordu accidentellement par un loup-garou en 1210, il est impossible de savoir de quelle façon la souche a été modifiée dans son organisme. Physiologie très proche de celle des lycans, bien qu'il conserve quelques caractéristiques vampiriques.

 **Lucian** : _Personnage d'origine,_ naissance en 1207, premier des lycans et leader de ceux-ci depuis le soulèvement, descendant du troisième fils Corvinus, possiblement son fils. Sa mère, une humaine, s'est fait mordre par un loup-garou durant sa grossesse, les souches humaines et lycanthropes en ont formé une nouvelle que Lucian est le premier à posséder. Ses sentiments envers Alicia semblent mitigés depuis la mort de la sœur aînée de cette dernière (Sonja, qui était son amante).

 **Manuel (Corvinus):** _OC_ , né le 21 mars 1388, fils de William et d'une humaine (Ana, décédée), élevé par son grand-père Alexander Corvinus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capturé par une patrouille vampire. Malgré ses origines lupines il ne craint pas l'argent, son type d'immortalité reste inconnu et se rapproche sous bien des aspects de celui de Lucian bien qu'il ne soit pas à proprement parlé un lycan. Il est plus vulnérable que la plupart des immortels précédemment cités. Maitrise parfaite des transformations loup ou forme se rapprochant d'un loup-garou, indépendance totale des cycles lunaires. Semble posséder des aptitudes surnaturelles similaires à celles d'Alicia avec laquelle il entretient un lien particulier depuis l'enfance.

 **Markus (Corvinus):** _Personnage d'origine,_ premier des vampires et fils d'Alexander Corvinus, il possède la souche vampirique originelle. Créateur des Aînés Viktor et Amélia, père de Janelle et Liam. Il est également l'oncle de Manuel et possiblement celui de Lucian. William, le premier des loups-garous est son frère jumeau. Transformé en vampire suite à la morsure d'une chauve-souris.

 **Olek** : _OC_ , né le 27 février 1189, vampire depuis 1207. Auparavant simple humain, recueilli par son oncle lors du décès de ses parents. Seul survivant avec sa cousine du massacre du château d'Auban Corvinus (le père d'Ilona). A vécu quelques années en tant qu'opposant des vampires avant de rejoindre leurs rangs en même temps qu'Ilona. Epoux d'Helén, oncle d'Alicia et père d'une fratrie de quatre garçons. Il considère sa cousine Ilona comme sa sœur. Seigneur d'un château légué par Viktor à Helén et lui au cours du treizième siècle. Eprouve, avec sa femme, une grande sympathie envers les humains.

 **Raze** : _Personnage d'origine_ , lycan, ancien esclave du château de Markus sous le règne de Viktor. Semble porter une affection particulière à Janelle et Alicia.

 **Sabas** : _Personnage d'origine,_ lycan, ancien esclave du château de Markus sous le règne de Viktor.

 **Samya** : _OC_ , née en 1400, humaine immortelle, possiblement descendante du troisième fils d'Alexander Corvinus. Recueillie par Olek et Helén, elle tient son prénom de Farkas.

 **Sélène:** _Personnage d'origine,_ née en 1383 et transformée en vampire en 1403 par Viktor. Membre récent de la garde vampirique sous les ordres de celui-ci. Par nature méfiante depuis le massacre de sa famille et vouant une grande reconnaissance aux vampires qu'elle considère (à tort) comme ses sauveurs, elle ne fait cependant confiance qu'à un nombre restreint d'entre eux. Elle admire Viktor et sa fidélité à son égard est inébranlable, curieuse vis-à-vis d'Ilona en raison des secrets qu'elle semble garder et éprouvant une grande affection pour Alicia.

 **Viktor:** _Personnage d'origine,_ Aîné des vampires et deuxième représentant de cette espèce, transformé par Markus dans le courant du cinquième siècle. Il est le créateur de Sélène, l'époux d'Ilona et le père d'Alicia. Vampire intransigeant et irascible. Bien que prônant la pureté du sang son entourage comporte un nombre certain d'hybrides en tout genre, à commencer par sa compagne.

 **Wilhelmina:** _OC_ , née en 1397, nièce de Sélène et sœur jumelle d'Aida. Recueillie avec sa sœur par Alexander après le massacre de sa famille. Humaine.

 **William (Corvinus):** _Personnage d'origine, OOC pour les besoins de l'intrigue,_ premier loup-garou, frère jumeau de Markus, fils d'Alexander et père de Manuel. A connu plusieurs phases de lucidité lui permettant de reprendre forme humaine, enfermé depuis des siècles dans une prison vampirique à la fabrication de laquelle le père de Sélène a contribué des années plus tard. Il entretient un lien particulier avec Ilona qu'il a mordu lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une fillette. Transformé en loup-garou suite à la morsure d'un loup.

 **Xristo** : _Personnage d'origine,_ lycan, ancien esclave du château de Markus sous le règne de Viktor.

oOo

* * *

Une liste similaire à celle-ci (avec actualisation bien entendu) sera certainement publiée en milieu puis en fin de récit (ou en début de tome suivant) pour les ajouts de nouveaux personnages qui sont sommes toutes, assez nombreux!

A très vite pour la première partie du chapitre deux! :)


	3. Chap 2: Réunions de famille (1)

Cette fois-ci c'est bien un chapitre! Il fait directement suite au chapitre d'exposition publié il y a deux ans. Je suis désolée pour le temps d'attente mais j'avais besoin de développer certains personnages dans mon autre fanfiction du même UA - _L'Affaire Ilona C_ \- d'une part pour ne spoiler personne et d'autre part pour un besoin purement narratif. Je souhaitais être certaine de mes choix scénaristiques avant de les lancer ici (parce que cette histoire est particulièrement chère à mes yeux - oui l'auteur a des sentiments, vous en douterez certainement un peu plus bas, mais je suis bien un être humain :p) et cela passait donc par un travail des personnages.

Je me permets d'attirer votre attention sur le caractère assez glauque (ainsi que malsain, illégal, répréhensible, dégradant et autres synonymes) de quelques actions qui vont suivre. C'est une oeuvre (euh... tu te calmes là, la présomption ça va bien deux minutes) de fiction qui n'est pas destinée à un jeune public (le premier tome ça passe, les suivants évoluent avec moi et ma maturité, je n'avais que seize ans à ma première publication, je vous laisse faire le calcul), certains des sujets traités sont assez noirs.

Sur ce je vous souhaite, je l'espère, une agréable lecture! Je suis vraiment heureuse de poursuivre cette fiction! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Viktor et les dangers des réunions de famille**

 **Première Partie**

OoooooO

Viktor rumine intérieurement, maudissant sa femme de ne pas avoir pris sa défense face à leur fille. Alicia est une jeune femme compliquée à gérer, bornée et imprévisible et le malheureux père ne sait que faire d'elle. Avec rage il talonne son cheval afin de parvenir à la hauteur de celui de la jeune vampire, cette dernière n'a pas dit un mot depuis leur départ, vexée par la tournure qu'a pris leur dispute, pourtant loin d'être inhabituelle. Sa mère n'a pas tord, elle ne devrait pas se promener à moitié nue dans les couloirs du château, Farkas ne s'offusque certes pas de cette attitude, mais les autres habitant eux, n'ont pas ni sa tolérance, ni sa patience. Son père, l'aîné Viktor en est un exemple probant. Elle ne pensait cependant pas que sa génitrice irait jusqu'à les mettre tous les deux dehors alors que le pays est infesté de loups-garous. Viktor lui avait fait répéter au moins cinq fois sa sentence avec un air ahuri pour être bien certain d'avoir compris, ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire Markus. C'est uniquement lorsqu'Ilona l'avait menacé de l'envoyer les arbitrer que le premier des vampires avait réussi à contenir son hilarité. Alicia, elle, n'avait fait aucun commentaire et était partie s'habiller pour leur promenade. A son arrivée à l'écurie, Sélène avait déjà sellé deux chevaux, lui épargnant ainsi la perte de temps de le faire. La jeune fille l'avait remerciée en maugréant puis s'était emparée des brides des montures, avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers son père qui l'attendait devant les portes du château d'Olek. Ce dernier se tenait devant, amusé, alors que sa cousine se disputait avec son mari qui, visiblement, pensait toujours qu'elle plaisantait en leur disant qu'elle ne voulait plus les voir. Alicia avait envoyé la bride d'un des chevaux à Viktor et ils étaient partis sans un mot.

La jeune-femme, perdue dans ses pensées, ne remarque la présence de son père qu'au bout de quelques secondes. Viktor est arrivé à sa hauteur, avec, semble-t-il, la ferme intention d'appuyer un peu plus les reproches qu'il a entamés quelques heures plus tôt.

« J'espère que tu es satisfaite ! Grogne-t-il, tu as eu ce que tu voulais finalement, retourner dehors avec les bêtes. »

Alicia lève les yeux au ciel tout en tentant vainement de comprendre pourquoi Viktor croit toujours bon de lui reprocher son attrait pour les animaux et son goût prononcé pour les promenades sylvestres, la jeune-femme n'a pourtant pas choisi de venir au monde avec certaines prédispositions héritées de la branche maternelle de sa famille. Ignorant son père, elle met son cheval au trot et prend un peu de distance, la pleine qu'ils traversent est dégagée, mais ils sont une cible facile avec leurs vêtements aux teintes sombres au milieu du blanc paysage, aussi pense-t-elle préférable de quitter le lieu aussi vite que possible pour gagner le couvert des bois. Son père la suit, irrité par son absence de réponse. Depuis la mort de Sonja, Alicia semble avoir perdu la crainte qu'elle éprouvait petite en voyant l'aîné, elle a gagné en assurance et en impertinence et personne ne manque de le signaler à Ilona et Viktor à chacun de ses nouveaux coups d'éclat. _Même Sonja était moins impétueuse,_ songe le vampire en intimant à sa monture de ralentir, le sous-bois étant en vue.

« Le soleil va bientôt se lever, signale Alicia en mettant pied à terre sans regarder l'aîné, il serait bon que vous vous trouviez un coin d'ombre. »

Son ton est presque sarcastique, comme si le fait même de surpasser Viktor sur ce terrain était une victoire en soi, ou alors peut-être bien une façon supplémentaire de lui prouver que quoiqu'il tente de faire, jamais elle ne correspondra à ses critères préférentiels. Sans attendre sa réponse, la jeune-femme met pied à terre et s'enfonce entre les arbres, son cheval sur ses talons, indiquant qu'elle pense se souvenir de la position de certains avant-postes non loin de leur position. Viktor laisse échapper un haussement de sourcils surpris, et libère également sa monture de son poids. D'après ses souvenirs sa fille n'est allée qu'une seule et unique fois patrouiller dans cette région de leur territoire, préférant le réconfort d'un bon livre à la destruction des nids de loups-garous. Si Farkas ou Sélène ne l'emmènent pas avec eux, il est presque impossible de la faire obéir à quelque commandant que ce soit et Viktor souhaite à tout prix qu'Alicia évite les situations dans lesquelles elle peut croiser des hommes de Lucian, voire le leader des lycans lui-même, n'étant pas persuadé de l'allégeance de sa fille. Le fait même qu'elle se souvienne de détails tels que les positions des avant-postes dans lesquels elle n'a pas pu aller le laisse bien souvent perplexe. Markus a plusieurs fois avancé que la jeune-femme a tout simplement hérité de la _mémoire des aînés_ , étant la fille de l'un d'entre eux ainsi que du quatrième membre du conseil restreint, rien ne serait moins étonnant. D'après le fils d'Alexander, Alicia deviendrait certainement une aînée redoutable, si seulement elle prêtait un peu plus attention aux enseignements que ses congénères souhaitent lui apporter.

« Je suis désolée, murmure-t-elle avec une douceur qu'elle ne réserve d'ordinaire qu'à ses deux plus proches amis et Samya, j'ai tenu des propos et eu une attitude très déplacés et irrespectueux envers vous et... tous les habitants du château. Je me suis emportée alors que vos reproches étaient légitimes, je reconnais mon erreur et accepterai le châtiment que vous jugerez nécessaire de m'imposer. »

Le cœur de Viktor manque un battement tant le vampire est surpris par la tournure que prennent les évènements. Sa fille s'est arrêtée, tournée vers lui, elle attend une réponse en le fixant d'un air désolé, ses grands yeux verts inhabituellement éteints. Elle peut se montrer si lunatique, parfois si haineuse, d'autres fois si triste et à la recherche d'une affection que l'aîné est incapable de lui donner, quelques fois si immature et l'instant suivant si sage, comme si diverses personnes se succédaient dans la même enveloppe charnelle. _Tous les jeunes gens sont-ils donc ainsi ?_ Songe Viktor en s'arrêtant à son tour, perplexe.

« Voilà qui est très… inattendu, commence-t-il en cherchant ses mots, enfin, je suppose que le simple fait de te retrouver coincée avec moi jusqu'à ce que ta mère décide de nous accorder à tous les deux son pardon, est une punition suffisante.

\- Je suis navrée que vous pensiez cela de moi, murmure Alicia la voix brisée, remplie d'une tristesse qu'elle peine à dissimuler. Je n'ai jamais estimé que cela soit une corvée que de devoir vous côtoyer, ajoute-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos pour poursuivre son chemin, je suis désolée de vous renvoyer une telle image. »

Le vampire n'a pas besoin de voir le visage de sa fille pour comprendre que les frissons qui secouent ses épaules alors qu'elle continue de le guider au travers de la végétation gelée ne sont pas dus au froid mais aux sanglots qu'elle tente de refouler. Viktor est désemparé, Sonja n'a jamais été prompte à laisser paraître ses émotions, seule Alicia ne prend pas la peine de les dissimuler, mettant bien souvent ses proches dans l'embarras, ne sachant comment réagir à la brutalité de ses ressentis. Ilona trouve souvent les bons mots et Viktor devine que le lien qui l'unit à sa fille y est pour quelque chose, connaître la teneur exacte d'une pensée est un atout majeur pour la comprendre. Petite, Alicia versait souvent des larmes lorsqu'elle faisait un cauchemar ou lorsqu'elle avait peur, en grandissant elle avait commencé à ériger une barrière autour d'elle, comme les vampires sont tenus de le faire, ne réservant ses états d'âme qu'à Manuel. Toute la solidité qu'elle possédait avait volé en éclats à la mort de sa sœur, la laissant fragile et perdue. Au fond de lui Viktor sait que même si quelques années se sont écoulées depuis les faits, la cicatrice laissée par le traumatisme est bien souvent à vif.

« Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais insinuer, grommelle-t-il en la rattrapant et en la forçant à lui faire face.

\- C'est pourtant ce que vous avez dit, réplique Alicia sèchement, en se dégageant d'un geste brusque et en accélérant le pas.

\- Ne regrettes-tu jamais certaines de tes paroles ? Lui demande l'aîné, piqué au vif et sentant la colère à nouveau poindre.

\- Si, dit-elle sans se retourner, il y a beaucoup de choses que je vous dis dont je me repente par la suite, ajout-t-elle à mi-voix. »

Viktor se sent profondément touché par cet aveu, ainsi donc sa fille ne le déteste pas autant qu'elle le laisse paraître. Un sentiment de culpabilité s'empare de lui lorsqu'il prend conscience qu'il se méprend horriblement vis-à-vis d'elle et de l'image qu'elle a de lui. La honte le submerge lorsqu'il parvient finalement à accepter le fait que s'ils sont incapables de communiquer normalement, c'est en partie de sa faute. La jeune-femme ne semble pas vouloir le rejeter de sa vie, bien au contraire, elle cherche un moyen de l'y incorporer en tant que père et non en tant que bourreau.

« Alicia…, commence-t-il.

\- Ne cherchez pas à vous excuser Viktor, vous n'avez jamais été très bon pour cela avec moi, le coupe-t-elle, le faisant sursauter par l'emploi de son prénom au lieu du traditionnel « Père » qu'il aurait pu espérer.

\- Telle n'était pas mon intention, ment-il cherchant à dissimuler sa déception.

\- Naturellement, soupire Alicia en écartant une branche de son chemin, avant de brutalement la laisser se rabattre dans le torse du vampire qui continue de la suivre, lui coupant momentanément le souffle.

\- Cesse d'employer ce ton sarcastique avec moi, veux-tu ! Ordonne Viktor à sa fille.

\- Et vous, soyez donc un peu honnête, cela vous changera de vos habituelles mascarades qui ne dupent que les imbéciles qui vous entourent lors des Conseils. A force vous allez vraiment finir par les persuader que vous n'avez pas d'âme, réplique-t-elle avec froideur. »

Le vampire s'arrête un instant, hésitant entre la furieuse envie de rattraper la jeune-femme pour lui exposer son point de vue d'une façon que beaucoup qualifieraient de brutale et la profonde lassitude qui étreint son être à chaque fois qu'il se heurte aux propos acides de sa fille. Alicia est déjà à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui le sachant sur ses talons, la jeune vampire ne se préoccupe pas de savoir s'il la suit réellement, après tout cela lui importe peu. Une larme meure au coin de son œil aussi rapidement qu'elle est venue quelques instants auparavant. Ils ne seront jamais d'accord, c'est un fait, chacun ayant trop de choses à reprocher à l'autre pour envisager de le pardonner. Elle sait qu'elle va trop loin dans ses paroles, qu'elle devrait se maîtriser, que le provoquer de la sorte ne le fera jamais réagir de la façon dont elle le souhaite, mais elle ne peut s'en empêcher, le besoin de communication et de relation est trop fort, bien qu'il ne se compose que de disputes sans fin. Aux yeux de la jeune-femme, des désaccords perpétuels et des mots durs valent bien mieux qu'un silence pesant.

Viktor s'apprête à lui hurler quelque chose à l'égal de ses derniers propos lorsque, repassant dans son esprit leurs anciennes conversations, il parvient à la conclusion que le débat demeurera stérile s'ils continuent sur cette voie. Après tout, si Ilona a cru bon de les envoyer loin du château, seuls, c'est certainement qu'elle espérait que ce changement de cadre et cette intimité relative pousserait ses proches à se parler à cœur ouvert sans se préoccuper des aprioris de quelques uns et de la sauvegarde des apparences.

L'aîné presse le pas, tranchant la poudreuse de ses bottes, trébuchant parfois sur quelques racines noueuses immergées sa fille se rapproche de plus en plus de sa portée, ayant ralenti le pas, cherchant visiblement son chemin, plus ardu à retrouver en raison du changement de paysage induit par les importantes précipitations neigeuses des derniers jours. Lorsqu'il arrive finalement à son niveau, toute envie de se lancer dans un nouveau duel avec elle a disparu, laissant la place à quelque sentiment qu'il ne saurait définir. Avec plus de douceur qu'il ne s'en serait cru capable il pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Alicia et la force à pivoter vers lui. De son autre main il lui redresse le menton, se heurtant en premier lieu à la résistance de la jeune vampire qui cède rapidement, ne détectant aucune colère dans les yeux bleus luminescents de son géniteur.

« Lorsque viendra le jour où tu prendras ma place au sein des aînés, tu comprendras Alicia, murmure-t-il. Tu comprendras toute la subtilité du paraître et tu apprendras à renier publiquement ce que tu es pour afficher l'image que l'on attend de toi.

\- Je ne veux pas mentir, chuchote-t-elle, j'ai peur de m'oublier et de devenir réellement cette façade. Je serais incapable de faire adhérer une majorité à une chose à laquelle je ne crois pas.

\- Il ne s'agit pas que de mensonge, vois plutôt cela comme de la stratégie. Quant au fait de « te perdre », ton entourage proche te permettra de te recueillir et de te reposer, il s'agit juste de trouver le bon équilibre, dit-il en repoussant délicatement une mèche de cheveux du visage de la jeune-femme. »

Alicia se dégage lentement, perplexe, c'est la première fois que Viktor lui parle de l'avenir qu'elle pourrait avoir au sein du Conseil vampirique. Elle-même n'y a jamais vraiment songé, pensant, visiblement à tort, que son père ne l'autoriserait jamais à occuper une place supérieure à celle de simple observatrice, tant ses points de vue diffèrent de ceux des autres membres de la communauté.

« Pensez-vous qu'ils m'aimeront ? Questionne-t-elle dubitative.

\- Nul besoin d'apprécier un dirigeant pour le suivre tant qu'il défend ses positions avec un argumentaire adéquat, on ne dirige pas un peuple avec des sentiments. Qu'importe qu'ils t'adorent ou te détestent tant qu'ils te sont fidèles. Que leur loyauté soit motivée par la crainte ou l'admiration n'est pas vraiment important. »

La jeune femme hoche la tête, songeuse. Elle ne pensait pas réellement que son père envisageait un jour de lui léguer sa place au Conseil tant leurs désaccords sont nombreux et ses propres idées controversées. Cela la touche d'une certaine façon qu'il la considère suffisamment pour envisager la possibilité qu'elle puisse faire partie des dirigeants des vampires alors qu'elle n'est certainement pas la plus pure d'entre eux. La politique ne la rebute pas au contraire de Sonja qui avait les réunions du Conseil en horreur et préférait sillonner les Terres de leur père afin de les épurer des créatures de William qui y pullulent. Ces longues sorties étaient une façon discrète que la défunte sœur d'Alicia d'accéder à une forme de liberté, tant elle se sentait oppressée à l'intérieur de ces murs. Peut-être n'avait-elle jamais envisagé d'acquérir sa liberté d'une autre façon ? A l'instar de Janelle, qui, en gravissant avec patience les échelons de la hiérarchie vampirique avait pu bénéficier d'une large marge de manœuvre et d'une confiance presque aveugle de la majorité des politiciens.

Si Alicia n'assiste pas aux Conseils c'est en premier lieu car ses interventions n'y sont jamais les bienvenues, aussi personne ne juge bon de l'y convier, tous préférant éviter certaines questions fâcheuses qu'a tendance à soulever la jeune femme. Elle se contente uniquement de lire les comptes-rendus d'Andreas Tanis, l'historien des assemblées, promu conseiller après la destruction du château de Markus et de ses habitants lors du soulèvement des lycans cinq années auparavant. L'homme évite soigneusement de se retrouver seul en présence de la fille de Viktor, cette dernière n'ignorant pas son implication dans la chute de sa sœur ainée. Sélène semble avoir calqué son attitude sur la sienne, sans grief notable, cependant, vis-à-vis du lettré, se méfiant de lui sans grande discrétion.

« Pourquoi avoir choisi la soumission par la crainte ? Questionne la jeune-femme presque plus pour elle-même qu'à l'intention de son père. »

Viktor observe Alicia avec circonspection, il a toujours eu l'habitude de ses questions incessantes qui fusent depuis qu'elle a appris à parler, évoluant toujours en maturité et en complexité au fil des années, mais depuis quelques temps elle a l'air éteinte, soucieuse, encore plus renfermée que durant les mois qui ayant suivi le décès de Sonja. Aussi ce brusque afflux de mots, dénués de reproches ou de menaces en tout genre, le surprend-il. Un peu embarrassé l'aîné glisse par reflexe, sa main derrière sa tête, comme si ce simple geste lui permettrait de trouver une réponse qui ne soit pas gênante vis-à-vis de ce qu'il souhaite préserver de son intimité.

« Excusez-moi, cela ne me regarde sans doute pas, dit-elle en baissant les yeux, captant son trouble. C'est juste que lorsque j'entends Helén parler du passé, tout a l'air si différent.

\- Pourtant lorsque ta tante et ta mère n'étaient que des fillettes j'étais déjà plus ou moins celui que je suis à présent, indique-t-il préoccupé en s'adossant à un arbre, peut-être avais-je encore un peu foi en quelque chose au tout début, j'avoue ne plus vraiment savoir… »

Le vampire prend une grande inspiration tandis que sa fille le fixe avec curiosité, il s'amuse de la petite lueur qui danse dans ses yeux, lui rappelant tant son propre besoin de connaissance lorsqu'il était lui-même un jeune adulte. D'un ton penseur il s'évertue à trouver les mots justes.

« Je n'étais pas craint lorsque j'étais un humain, j'étais plus patient, plus arrangeant que maintenant, sans nulle doute l'immortalité apporte-t-elle son lot de contrariétés, du jour au lendemain un monde auquel on ne croyait pas se retrouve être notre quotidien. Toutes ces histoires de loups-garous, c'était pour moi des balivernes avant que je ne croise la route de Markus. J'étais jeune la première fois qu'il est venu analyser les possibilités que je lui offrais, je disposais d'une des plus grandes armées du pays et à vrai dire je coulais des jours plutôt paisibles en compagnie de mes proches, j'avais réussi progressivement à obtenir ce que je voulais, plus ne m'était d'aucune utilité. »

Alicia tique en entendant le mot « proches » dans le discours de Viktor. En effet, loin de douter que son père ait pu avoir une autre vie, voire même une autre famille avant celle dont elle fait partie, il n'a jamais évoqué le sujet, et la jeune-femme n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin véritable d'en savoir plus. Intriguée, sans pourtant nourrir quelque espoir d'avoir plus d'informations en ce jour, elle s'adosse à un arbre, attentive.

« Et puis, la vie m'a rappelée rapidement que nul n'était éternellement épargné, les choses sont allées de mal en pire, les loups ont infesté la région plongeant mes Terres dans l'obscurité. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre alors à accepter la proposition de Markus, ou bien je mourrais, ce qui ne tarderait inévitablement pas à m'arriver, ou bien j'avais la possibilité d'à nouveau gouter à la grandeur et me battre pour quelque chose qui me semblait à l'époque juste. »

Le cœur de la jeune-femme se serre en entendant ces derniers mots, une vague de compassion l'envahit alors qu'elle commence à percevoir l'Aîné sous un autre jour, tel un humain que la mort, naturellement, effraie. Mais également tel un Homme capable de croire en ses idéaux et non uniquement en un sacro-saint Conseil refusant toute évolution. Viktor avait donc été capable de croire en quelque chose.

« La désillusion est arrivée quelques siècles plus tard lorsque j'ai compris que celui que j'admirais n'était qu'un piètre menteur. L'amertume est revenue et je n'espérais plus grand-chose avant de rencontrer ta mère. J'étais aigri, sauf avec Helén qui me rappelait tant les plus belles années de ma vie. Disons que j'ai appris à mes dépends qu'à faire preuve de trop de clémence on s'en mordait les doigts. Je crois juste que je ne sais plus vraiment faire autrement, certaines choses cassées ne sont pas réparables je le crains. »

Il redresse la tête, scrutant le visage de sa fille aussi soucieux qu'intrigué, elle semble en grande réflexion, incorporant au mieux les informations évasives données par Viktor. La jeune-femme s'interroge sur les éléments qui manquent aux explications de l'aîné, elle est loin d'être satisfaite, mais tout du moins ont-ils pu échanger quelques mots polis, loin de leurs confrontations habituelles.

Le soleil pointant presque à l'horizon, Viktor l'empêche, avec autant de soulagement que de déception, de poser davantage de questions, le plus important est de regagner rapidement un des repères afin d'y passer la journée, loin des rayons mortels de l'astre diurne. Le vampire se remet en marche, indiquant cette fois-ci le chemin à la jeune-femme qui le suit en silence, tenant leurs deux montures par la bride. La végétation gelée crisse sous leurs bottes et la neige mouille le bas de leurs pantalons alors qu'ils s'enfoncent un peu plus profondément dans la forêt. Un calme inhabituel règne entre les arbres, bien loin de ce que les visiteurs immortels pourraient attendre d'une fin de nuit. Alicia tend l'oreille, troublée, quelque chose est anormal, elle en a l'intime conviction.

Un mouvement sur sa gauche lui fait tourner la tête brusquement. Rien. La jeune-femme sent son cœur s'affoler, un terrible pressentiment la saisit alors que son front se perle de sueur. Elle est nauséeuse et sa vision trouble, pourtant elle s'est nourrie récemment et a conservé deux heures de sa journée pour dormir, elle ne devrait pas se sentir si lasse. Les vertiges deviennent rapidement une migraine et Alicia est obligée de s'arrêter, presque assommée par l'étrange pression qu'elle ressent à l'intérieur de son crâne. Haletante elle attrape le bras de son père avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, à bout de souffle.

« Que se passe-t-il ?! S'inquiète Viktor, une folle lueur dans le regard, que ressens-tu ? »

La jeune vampire incapable de prononcer la moindre parole se contente de s'accrocher à son bras tout en fermant les yeux. L'obscurité complète trouvée, il lui est plus aisé de procéder à une analyse rapide de la situation. La sensation désagréable qui s'est emparée d'elle ne lui est pas totalement étrangère, quelqu'un s'est introduit dans son esprit de la même façon qu'elle-même procède pour contrôler un loup-garou, sauf que cette personne ne souhaite pas juste l'empêcher de bouger, elle veut littéralement la tuer. Alicia le sent, la présence est néfaste, mue du seul désir d'anéantir. Est-ce par instinct, contrainte ou choix ? Elle l'ignore. Et bien que la question l'intéresse sa principale préoccupation demeure le fait de résister. Se maudissant de ne pas avoir été très attentive aux leçons de sa tante et de sa mère concernant les attaques psychiques, Alicia tente tant bien que mal de repousser son adversaire et à défaut de le cerner. Si elle ne parvient à se défendre, il faudra qu'elle riposte, ce sera sa seule option pour rester en vie. Comprendre son ennemi lui demande un effort surhumain, son propre esprit est faible et peu préparé, ses capacités l'effrayant plus qu'elles ne lui servent. En face l'autre immortel maîtrise son art, repoussant sans difficultés les maigres tentatives de la fille de Viktor. Il joue, ou plutôt, elle. Car, alors que toute l'attention de l'individu est focalisée sur le seul fait de détruire, la jeune vampire a pu trouver une brèche dans sa propre protection, quasiment nulle en raison de l'énergie considérable que demande le fait d'attaquer quelqu'un de la sorte. Aussi discrètement que possible Alicia s'insinue dans son esprit et découvre avec stupéfaction une immense frayeur qui la laisse perplexe. C'est elle qui devrait avoir peur et non son agresseur. Rassemblant ses dernières forces alors que des mouches picotent le derrière de ses paupières et que sa poitrine la brûle, Alicia parvient à envoyer quelques mots à l'inconnue.

 _« Vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire cela. »_

La pression disparait alors subitement, aussi vite qu'elle est apparue quelques minutes auparavant et la jeune femme prend une grande inspiration, s'apercevant alors qu'elle a cessé de respirer durant toute son analyse. Sa tête demeure lourde, mais toute trace de l'attaque a disparu. Ses paupières papillonnent et elle finit par rouvrir les yeux, tombant face au regard anxieux de Viktor. Son père lui soutient les épaules, agenouillé, sa main gauche serrant doucement la sienne. Elle lui offre un sourire rassurant et parvient avec difficulté à se relever. L'Aîné la rattrape alors qu'elle trébuche, un voile de fatigue lui brouille l'esprit et engourdit tout son corps, cette lutte lui a coûté toute son énergie.

« Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquiert Viktor tout en les dirigeant vers l'abri à quelques pas de leur position, veillant à ce que sa fille évite les racines gelées qui serpentent sur le sol enneigé.

\- Je n'en sais trop rien, bafouille Alicia, je n'avais jamais connu une telle sensation, c'était comme si quelqu'un cherchait à m'étouffer mentalement. Mais, c'est impossible n'est-ce-pas ? Personne ne peut faire ce genre de choses… »

Viktor reste interdit, préférant ne rien dire bien qu'il semble avoir quelques informations pouvant répondre aux interrogations de la jeune-femme. _Sans doute ne souhaite-t-il pas m'effrayer davantage… Mais que sait-il au juste ? Il devrait être surpris, n'importe qui le serait et me dirait que j'ai rêvé alors que je sens encore très nettement la présence de cette femme dans tout mon être. Le processus semble assez similaire à celui que j'utilisais pour communiquer avec Manuel, même si cela va bien plus loin qu'une simple transmission d'images ou de pensées. Elle ne voulait prendre le contrôle comme ce que j'ai déjà pu voir faire sur un loup-garou, elle voulait détruire ou tout du moins ralentir. Mais dans quel but ? Pourquoi ? Pour le compte de qui ?_

« Dès que le soleil sera couché nous rentrerons au château, si cette personne décide de te contacter à nouveau je pense plus sage de se trouver en présence de personnes plus qualifiées que moi pour comprendre comment l'en empêcher. »

Alicia hoche la tête, quelque chose au fond d'elle lui souffle que l'inconnue ne la tourmentera pas de si tôt, certainement surprise d'avoir été percée à jour. Bien que de nombreuses questions l'assaillent de toutes parts, elle se contentera pour l'instant d'une bonne journée de sommeil car il y a bien une chose dont elle est certaine, sans repos il lui sera impossible de contacter le château en cas de nouvelle offensive. Toujours au bras de son père elle se laisse guider, oubliant de garder ses sens en éveil et c'est uniquement lorsque Viktor la plaque violemment sur le sol qu'elle retrouve un état d'alerte minimum.

L'Ainé est aux prises avec une douzaine de vampires lourdement armés qui ne manquent pas de le désarmer à force de persévérance. Alicia ne bouge pas, encore trop engourdie pour exécuter des mouvements précis. Lorsque l'épée de son père touche le sol elle réagit cependant, empoignant sa propre arme. Chancelante elle parvient à défaire un homme en le blessant au flanc avant qu'un violent coup dans le ventre ne lui fasse lâcher prise et qu'elle ne roule aux pieds de ce dernier en se tordant de douleur. Le vampire l'observe avec un air mauvais avant de lui planter une dague dans la jambe, lui arrachant un cri surpris. Alors que son bourreau retire l'arme de sa chair en la faisant frémir elle aperçoit son père, immobilisé un peu plus loin, lui lançant de furtifs regards inquiets entre deux coup d'œil noir aux immortels qui le ceinturent. D'un geste brusque l'homme qui l'a blessée la remet sur ses jambes, Alicia laisse échapper un gémissement, en plus du flot écarlate qui jaillit de sa plaie au niveau de la cuisse, une cuisante douleur irradie de sa hanche droite jusqu'à ses orteils. La peine est telle qu'elle a l'impression de se consumer vivante alors qu'ils les poussent à l'opposé de leur direction initiale. Un bourdonnement d'oreille incessant empêche la jeune-femme de comprendre exactement le nom du lieu où ils se rendent, mais une chose est certaine, l'attaque de l'inconnue et le guet-apens dans lequel ils viennent de tomber elle et son père, sont liés. Alors qu'elle se fait cette réflexion sa jambe blessée s'affaisse l'entrainant sur le sol enneigé dans un bruit étouffé, sonnée et rompue de fatigue, Alicia accueille la gifle qui l'envoie dans les limbes comme une bénédiction.

oOo

Un seau d'eau glacé ainsi qu'un concert de rires tonitruants réveillent la jeune-femme ce qui lui semble être quelques minutes plus tard. Cependant, le sang coagulé sur son pantalon ainsi que la lune pleine qu'elle aperçoit au travers d'une fenêtre lui indique que le temps qu'elle a passé inconsciente se mesure plutôt en heures. Un vampire aux yeux bleu électrique l'empoigne par les cheveux en lui arrachant un glapissement avant d'appuyer sur sa jambe meurtrie de son pied. Alicia réprime un hurlement de douleur, l'impression de se consumer est toujours présente et la jeune vampire ne se souvient pas avoir déjà enduré pareille douleur physique. Sa blessure ne devrait pas la faire souffrir à ce point, elle ne devrait être qu'un mauvais souvenir, or la brulure est bien réelle et diffuse à présent de son genou à sa hanche alors qu'elle se cantonnait quelques temps auparavant aux pourtours de la plaie.

« Où est la clef ? Crache l'homme qui la retient, lui tirant un regard étonné. »

Alicia fronce les sourcils, _mais de quoi parle-t-il donc ? Ai-je l'air d'avoir une clé en ma possession ? Et que ferais-je d'une clef sans serrure à ouvrir ? Cela n'a aucun sens…_

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »

Le vampire éructe qu'elle ne pourra pas toujours se taire avant de lui flanquer un coup de pied dans les côtes, lui coupant le souffle et un os. La jeune-femme roule sur le sol, la respiration hachée, sa compréhension de la situation est nulle, tout lui parait complètement irréel. D'abord cette femme qui manque de la tuer par la seule force de son esprit puis ces vampires, certainement les rebelles dont parle souvent Farkas, qui les capturent elle et Viktor dans l'espoir de récupérer une clef. Une clef ? _Mais pourquoi donc ?_ Qu'ils les considèrent comme des otages de choix en vertu de leurs statuts respectifs est une chose logique, la questionner sur des objets dont elle ne connait rien l'est un peu moins.

L'homme revient à la charge, l'empoignant par le bras, le tordant au passage. Alicia a l'étrange impression d'être une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains, elle est engourdie, sa vue est voilée, des encoches jalonnent ses bras et ses jambes sans qu'elle ne se souvienne de leur apparition. Des images troubles dansent dans son esprit sans qu'elle ne parvienne à les remettre en ordre, ni à leur donner la moindre signification. Des coups, des cris, de la douleur, des questions sans fin.

« Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? S'inquiète-t-elle soudainement. »

La réponse pleut à la façon d'une nouvelle gifle qui lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux, elle panique, totalement vulnérable. L'homme se rapproche à nouveau d'elle, fait courir ses mains sur la peau dénudée de ses jambes sans qu'elle ne puisse s'y soustraire, deux de ses acolytes la plaquant fermement au sol. Il remonte lentement jusqu'à ses cuisses, puis ses hanches, lui arrachant un grondement de rage lorsqu'il cherche à s'aventurer plus loin. Il soulève sa tunique et commence à sillonner son ventre du bout de la lame d'un couteau aiguisé. C'est le signal d'alerte qui la sort enfin de sa torpeur. D'un geste elle se redresse brutalement et malgré un vertige saisissant parvient à se dégager de la poigne de ses gardiens. Le vampire au couteau reçoit un coup dans l'entre-jambe et vocifère des insultes en sa direction tandis qu'elle claudique vers la porte, entrouverte à quelques mètres d'elle, la narguant. Une main sur son épaule la retient. Sans cesser sa progression la jeune-femme s'empare de la main du rebelle et lui brise le poignet avant de lui envoyer un coup de coude dans la mâchoire, ses dents claquent, entaillant ses lèvres, le sang gicle. Il ne reste plus qu'un vampire, qui, profitant de l'attaque avortée de son congénère, s'est déplacé jusqu'à la porte qu'il barre de son corps. Alicia fonce en avant, l'adrénaline faisant momentanément taire la sourde douleur de sa jambe dont elle perd petit à petit la sensation. Elle percute l'homme de plein fouet et c'est ensemble qu'ils roulent sur le sol poussiéreux. D'un geste maladroit elle lui brise le nez. Le vampire grogne, la jeune-femme tente désespérément de se transformer, consciente que seule la surprise lui permettra de s'échapper. Mais rien n'y fait, elle a perdu tout contact avec sa forme lupine. Ces quelques secondes d'inattention lui sont fatales, un des gardes qu'elle a assommé vient de reprendre conscience et se dirige droit sur elle. Dans l'urgence Alicia mord le bras de celui qui la retient encore, son sang écœurant coule dans sa gorge lui redonnant cependant les forces suffisantes pour se défaire de son emprise. Elle casse son bras d'un geste sec, le radius de son gardien transperce sa peau, il hurle, la griffe au flanc alors qu'elle s'élance dans le couloir, l'autre à sa poursuite.

Elle court quelques mètres, claudiquant plus qu'elle ne fait de réelles enjambées. Son cœur affolé tambourine dans sa poitrine en feu tandis que les images recueillis à partir des souvenirs d'un de ses geôliers fusent dans sa tête, joignant à sa migraine ardente, une profonde confusion. Un plan se dessine sous ses paupières papillonnantes, de vieux papiers froissés qu'elle pensait brûlés à jamais, les plans dont Manuel lui avait parlé quelques années auparavant alors qu'ils s'étaient réfugiés chez Simon, le père de Sélène. Ces fameux croquis de la prison de William que son fils avait décidé de détruire, enterrant à jamais la possibilité que quiconque ne libère le monstre de ses chaînes. Le souvenir des dessins ne devait subsister que dans l'esprit de son créateur et celui du jeune-homme à qui il les avait légué. Le fait que quelqu'un d'autre puisse en avoir connaissance est catastrophique et impensable. Et pourtant, les rebelles semblent en avoir une copie en leur possession. Une possibilité éclaire les pensées de la jeune-vampire, Tanis, tenant si chèrement à ses documents aurait très bien pu conserver ce genre de chose, quand bien même la plus grande sagesse et les menaces de Viktor l'eurent dissuadé de le faire. Perdue et aveuglée par le flot d'informations qu'elle ne maitrise pas, Alicia trébuche, incapable d'éviter la flèche qui lui transperce la cheville, et s'affale sur le sol dur, sa tête allant buter dans les pieds d'un nouvel individu.

« Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? »

Un rire mauvais s'échappe de ses lèvres alors qu'il l'empoigne à la gorge, la soulevant comme si elle ne pesait rien. Alicia n'a plus la force de se débattre, le sang aurait du la maintenir éveillée mais son corps ne semble plus l'assimiler. Le vampire darde un regard bleu brillant et écœuré sur elle avant de la jeter sur le sol avec dégout en apercevant l'aspect peu engageant de sa plaie à la jambe.

« _Il_ avait encore raison, elle est bien comme ça mère, parvient à entendre la jeune-femme malgré ses acouphènes. Obtenez les informations et débarrassez-moi de ça ! Et ne la laissez plus se jouer de vous ! Enfin… si tout du moins vous en êtes capables. »

Un des gardes auxquels il s'est adressé renifle tout en essuyant le sang qui perle encore de son nez défoncé, son sourire carnassier ne présage rien de bon et Alicia sent que ses nerfs ne tiendront plus très longtemps cette situation. Ses yeux lui piquent, ses joues sont en feu, une vive douleur étreint sa poitrine, nouant son cœur, battant pourtant à tout rompre. L'hybride est au bord des larmes et elle déteste cela. Afficher un détachement total lui permet de ne pas donner tout contrôle à ses bourreaux, si elle cède ne serait-ce qu'une seule parcelle de terrain supplémentaire, tout le courage qu'il lui reste disparaitra. Le visage contre terre, reprenant en vain son souffle, elle observe avec crainte le vampire blond qui s'éloigne à grandes enjambées. Son allure et le son de sa voix ne lui sont pas étrangers, comme enfouis au plus profond de sa mémoire, vers des souvenirs que le temps a rendu inaccessibles.

« Il semblerait que nous allons pouvoir reprendre, ma mignonne. »

Une main glacée la saisit à nouveau, la serrant si fort que sa clavicule émet un craquement peu engageant. D'un geste sec le vampire brun à l'air patibulaire la remet sur ses jambes flageolantes. Son premier réflexe est de rassembler les lambeaux de sa tunique pour masquer son corps, à leur merci. Il éclate de rire. Ses acolytes suivent et alors que le plus fort d'entre eux l'attrape par le bras et la traine derrière lui, elle laisse s'échapper une première larme. Lorsqu'ils s'enferment à nouveau avec elle, que deux l'empoignent fermement tandis que l'autre lui arrache sa tunique avant de prendre une lame fine elle commence à hurler en se débattant. La lame entaille la peau fine de son ventre, elle cesse de crier et s'immobilise. Des mains glissent sur ses hanches, une ceinture tombe tandis que son sang goutte sur le sol. Traitre clapotis. Alicia ferme les yeux. Le froid silence des cachots n'est plus troublé que par ses sanglots.

oOo

Les murs suintent d'humidité engendrant une odeur pestilentielle incommodante pour les êtres vivants peuplant contre leur grès les lieux. Des barreaux glacés succèdent à des murs de pierre grise, maculés par endroit de fluides diverses. La respiration de Viktor, coupée de jurons et d'excuses hagardes, s'évapore en buée, troublant sa vue autant que les larmes qu'il peine à retenir. Avec douleur il frictionne doucement les épaules d'Alicia qu'il tient dans ses bras. La jeune-femme reste immobile, brisée. L'Aîné n'a pas eu besoin de demander à leurs gardiens ce qu'elle avait subit, il avait eu tout le loisir d'entendre ses supplications durant les dernières heures. Déjà quatre jours qu'ils sont prisonniers des rebelles. Viktor se demande souvent s'ils en tiendront encore quatre de plus. Ils savent que l'hybride ne possède aucune des informations qu'ils souhaitent obtenir, c'est uniquement pour faire plier son père qu'ils reviennent chaque nuit l'emmener pour l'interroger. Viktor se déteste, plus même, il se hait pour ce que sa fille subit par sa faute. Il tuera ces monstres jusqu'au dernier s'il sort vivant du cachot dans lequel il se morfond depuis l'attaque. Il leur fera payer. Leur infligera au centuple le moindre des sévices dont elle est la victime. C'est une promesse solennelle, une promesse de mort.

Blottie dans ses bras, Alicia ne parle que peu, tremblante depuis sa dernière entrevue avec les gardes, incapable de fermer les yeux, des images cauchemardesques l'assaillant de toute part dès qu'elle essaye de dormir. Elle aurait voulu que ces mains qui l'empoignent et souillent son corps ne soient que des hallucinations dues à la fatigue, mais il n'en est rien. Ces souvenirs la hanteront jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, qui pourrait s'avérer assez proche si elle tient compte des paroles de ses geôliers. Sa jambe la fait beaucoup souffrir, mais c'est la blessure psychologique qui a le dessus sur tous ses autres maux. Alors que Viktor s'excuse une énième fois, honteux de n'avoir été que battu et d'être la raison de ses tourments, elle raffermit son étreinte, humant l'odeur rassurante de son père.

« Tu n'y es pour rien Papa, chuchote-t-elle, personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui nous attendait dehors.

\- Certes, mais c'est uniquement pour me faire plier moi qu'ils… qu'ils… qu'ils t'infligent tout cela ! Hurle-t-il d'une voix brisée.

\- Alors contente-toi de continuer à te taire et de préserver tes souvenirs les plus compromettants. Je peux encore tenir, assure-t-elle. »

Viktor dégage quelques mèches ébène du front de la jeune-femme du bout des doigts avant de déposer un léger baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Ils sont passés au tutoiement de façon assez naturelle dès la première fois où Alicia est revenue dans un état pitoyable, le désir de le rassurer étant plus grand que des convenances ridicules. L'Aîné éprouve encore de grandes difficultés à s'entendre être appelé « Papa » mais pense pouvoir se faire à cette situation, si seulement elle n'était pas couplée au lot de désagréments qu'ils subissent depuis quelques jours. Plusieurs fois Viktor a été saisi par l'envie de parler pour qu'enfin ils la laissent en paix et à chaque fois son instinct lui a crié de se taire pour garantir leur survie. Ils ne leur seraient plus d'aucune utilité une fois les informations divulguées.

Arrachant un frisson angoissé à sa fille, Viktor soulève ce qui reste de son pantalon afin de jeter un œil à sa blessure. L'aspect ne dit rien qui vaille, la peau boursoufflée se teinte d'écarlate et chauffe un peu plus chaque heure tandis que la jeune-femme est secouée de frissons. L'infection gagne du terrain et le vampire est incapable d'en connaître la cause. Alicia aurait du cicatriser depuis bien longtemps et pourtant ses capacités physiques se trouvent réduites à celles d'une simple humaine depuis que la dague lui a entaillé la jambe.

« C'est grave à quel point ? Murmure-t-elle en serrant les dents.

\- Helén arrangera cela en rien de temps lorsque nous serons rentrés, assure-t-il en raffermissant son étreinte.

\- C'est la première fois que je t'entends envisager la possibilité que nous nous en sortions, souffle-t-elle dans un léger sourire.

\- Il faut croire que ton insensé optimiste se transmet… »

Leur discussion est abrégée par des pas lugubres dans le couloir des cachots. Alicia étouffe un sanglot, il est bien trop tôt pour que les gardes reviennent la chercher, ils laissent toute la journée d'ordinaire entre deux séances, le temps pour la jeune-femme de reprendre quelques forces et d'espérer pouvoir leur échapper avant d'être brisée à nouveau. Le vampire blond se tient devant eux, un air narquois sur le visage et le sourire transpirant d'arrogance et de satisfaction. Alicia n'a qu'une certitude, c'est un monstre.

« Quel charmant tableau tu nous offres là Viktor ! C'est tellement touchant ! On en oublierait presque que tu as condamné sa sœur sans état d'âme il y a six ans, s'exclame-t-il, un sourire perfide faisant ressortir la folie de son regard azur.

\- Garde ton venin pour les tiens, persiffle l'Aîné. Viens-en donc aux faits. »

L'homme éclate de rire, imité par ses sbires dont la terreur peut se lire d'un seul coup d'œil à leurs regards vitreux.

« Allons bon, que d'empressement. Tu en oublies tes bonnes manières mon _cher_ et _vénérable_ Aîné. »

Viktor montre les crocs tandis que le vampire se tourne vers Alicia, immobile depuis son arrivée. Il lui tend une main faussement courtoise tout en lui servant le plus effrayant des sourires.

« Je ne crois pas que nous aillons eu le plaisir d'être présentés Alicia, susurre-t-il.

\- Non, en effet, croasse-t-elle en un mouvement de recul. »

Viktor soupire, lasse. Ses épaules s'affaissent et il prend instinctivement la main de sa fille dans la sienne, excuse préalable à ce qu'il s'apprête à lui révéler.

« Alicia, je te présente Fábián, le frère de ta mère… Ton oncle. »

OoooooO

* * *

Je rappelle que tuer l'auteur n'apporte rien, le menacer non plus. Je vous laisse noter mon niveau de sadisme sur un échelle de 0 à 10 si vous le souhaitez, bien que j'ai conscience que je suis un sacré bisounours par rapport à d'autres (qui font des trucs, en passant, diablement géniaux!)

Je vous laisse donc ce soir sur ces quelques réjouissances (ou pas...) et vous souhaite une agréable nuit/journée! :)

A bientôt!


	4. Chap 3: Réunions de famille (2)

Bonsoir!

Voici la deuxième partie du deuxième chapitre de ce deuxième tome, je m'excuse d'avance de la longueur de celle-ci mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à encore scinder mon texte. Pour compenser la longueur, il se compose d'un certain nombre de sous-parties, je pense que cela facilitera un petit peu la lecture.

J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Viktor et les dangers des réunions de famille**

 **Deuxième Partie**

OoooooO

23 Janvier 1208,

 _Furtif, telle une ombre parmi les ombres, le vampire se glisse en dehors du château qui sommeille encore. La nuit vient tout juste de tomber sur le monde, envahissant chaque espace d'une obscurité rassurante. Seule la neige, tapisserie immaculée, éclatante sous la lune, permet aux quelques noctambules de s'orienter. Fábián franchit la grande porte et lance un dernier regard, rempli de mélancolie aux sombres murs qui ont abrité une bonne partie de son existence. Il se tord les doigts, soudain indécis, ayant mille fois durant les derniers jours songé à un tout autre avenir que celui qui se dessine à présent devant lui. Il pourrait avouer, tenter d'obtenir le pardon de Viktor pour ce qu'il a fait, montrer à quel point il regrette son geste, que celui-ci le hantera toute sa vie. Ce serait vrai, et même plus encore. Une larme de rage roule sur sa joue et s'écrase à ses pieds. Tout cela est de sa faute… si Ilona avait péri avec les siens quelques années auparavant, le drame n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Il maudit la jeune protégée de Viktor avec rage. Seul le dieu qu'il implore chaque nuit est témoin de toute la haine qui déferle en lui à chaque fois que son regard se pose sur sa demi-sœur. Elle ne devrait pas exister, les aberrations de ce genre ne devraient être que des noms dans un livre d'histoire. Les simples traces de cobayes sacrifiés pour l'équilibre. Viktor est incapable de voir le monstre qui sommeille en la jeune-fille, heureusement que « Il » lui a ouvert les yeux, Fábián a ainsi pu ne pas être berné par son apparente fragilité. Elle n'attire que le malheur sur tous ses proches et pourtant certains continuent de voir en elle une victime. Encore aujourd'hui, lors de l'enterrement de Lívia, leur mère à Helén et lui, elle a eu le beau rôle. Elle a même réussi à émouvoir Viktor avec des mots bien choisis, hommage parfait à la femme qui l'a sans nulle doute le plus aimé. C'est dans ses bras que Helén s'était réfugiée, à elle qu'elle confie tout ses secrets. Et cette hybride et à son cousin, le pathétique Olek, petit mouton perdu au milieu d'une tanière de loups sanguinaires._

 _Lívia a pris le coup à sa place, elle l'a protégée comme une mère l'aurait fait alors qu'Ilona n'était rien pour elle, rien de plus qu'une inconnue née le même jour que sa propre fille et du même père. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas détester la preuve de la trahison d'Auban ? Comment pouvait-elle ne pas vouloir qu'elle disparaisse, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle l'aime avec autant de force que ses propres enfants ? Un jour elle payera, il s'en fait la promesse solennelle, un jour il trouvera un moyen de lui faire regretter ses actes et d'ainsi rendre la justice telle qu'elle devrait être. « Il » a raison, les Aînés se font vieux, bien qu'Amelia soit à l'aube de sa vie, leurs décisions sont douteuses, motivées par des sentiments qui ne devraient pas être plus que par d'objectives pensées. Ce système est décadent et voué à l'échec, il est de son devoir de participer à la création d'un nouveau, correspondant davantage à ce qu'un vampire se doit d'être : un prédateur, un être redouté et respecté, un chasseur à l'affut, plutôt qu'un groupe d'aristocrates lascifs profitant du confort d'un château jadis mille fois témoin de batailles sanguinaires. Les Hommes ne craignent plus les vampires, ils les défient sans relâche, poussés par la fougue malvenue de personnes telles Ilona et Olek, la crainte et le respect disparaissent au profit de légendes ridicules d'êtres mystiques se changeant en chauve-souris lorsque vient la pleine lune._

 _Un bruit lui fait tourner la tête, l'arrachant à ses sombres pensées. Une autre ombre franchit souplement les portes, il grimace. Cette petite stature fluette muée d'une incroyable aisance ne peut appartenir qu'à Ilona. Ses yeux marrons sont auréolés de vert, illuminant un visage fin ponctué de légères tâches de son au dessus des pommettes. Elle arbore un air sérieux et attristé, Fábián sait ce qu'elle risque de lui demander et résiste à la folle envie de lui ordonner de partir. Après tout, son intégrité ne tient qu'à son silence. Elle est la seule témoin et la seule capable de véritablement le détruire, aussi, se tait-il._

 _« Alors, tu t'en vas, murmure-t-elle, plus sur le ton de la constatation que de la réelle question._

 _\- Finement observé, ricane-t-il. Tu dois être contente, je ne te tourmenterai plus de ma présence. »_

 _Elle secoue la tête, l'air pincé, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à Viktor. La jeune-femme semble hésiter quelques instant, jouant nerveusement avec l'une de ses boucles folles, la tordant jusqu'à la rendre lisse. Une attitude humaine qu'elle perdra certainement très vite tant l'immortalité semble lui réussir. Peut-être est-il jaloux de ses facultés d'adaptation, lui qui a mis plusieurs semaines avant de prendre totalement possession de sa nouvelle nature. Son contrôle fait bien des envieux, de même que sa déconcertante facilité à changer intégralement de mode de vie en quelques jours. Ilona ne cède pas à la rage, elle réfléchit, certainement beaucoup plus que la majorité des membres de son espèce. Dans d'autres circonstances Fábián aurait apprécié la compagnie d'une telle personne, mais elle est une telle injure à son sang qu'il ne peut que rêver de l'écraser comme le petit moucheron qu'elle est._

 _« Tu sais Fábián, malgré tout, je ne te déteste pas. »_

 _Il s'esclaffe, pauvre petite chose si douce et bienveillante, incapable de voir le mal en ceux qu'elle aime bien que ceux-ci la rejettent de la plus abrupte des façons. Comment diable a-t-elle pu survivre jusqu'à l'âge de quinze ans ?_

 _« Ton instinct de survie est encore plus déplorable que je ne le pensais. »_

 _Elle hausse les épaules, s'approche, se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Une nouvelle grimace déforme le visage de son frère, elle est belle. Il peut la détester et lui préférer mille femmes elle ne reste pas moins séduisante et prometteuse. Elle ressemble plus à leur père que lui, bien qu'il possède son regard de glace. Mais le blond de ses cheveux n'est que bien pâle en comparaison du brun envoutant de sa chevelure. Elle a les mêmes fossettes discrètes lorsqu'elle sourit, le même air sérieux marqué d'une ride légère au milieu du front et les même idéaux navrants._

 _« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire cela, assure-t-elle, le cercle vert embrasant plus profondément son regard automnal._

 _\- Penses-tu sincèrement que quiconque dans ce château excuserait mes actes s'il venait à savoir que j'aurais mille fois préféré que tu meures à sa place ?_

 _\- C'était ta mère, n'importe quel être humain comprendrait que tu aurais souhaité la mort de n'importe qui d'autre que la sienne !_

 _\- Nous ne sommes pas des êtres humains Ilona, que tu l'acceptes ou non, nous sommes des vampires. Ou tout du moins j'en suis un car ce que tu es… Un air de dégoût tranche son visage, le défigurant. Ce que tu es devrait demeurer enfermé comme ce monstre que Markus appelle affectueusement son frère._

 _\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, souffle-t-elle en baissant les yeux._

 _\- Touchant, crache le vampire, tant de sens du sacrifice, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir empêchée de s'interposer si tu es si prompte à t'offrir en pâture au destin ? Crie-t-il en l'empoignant fermement par le col de sa tunique.»_

 _Il la tient à hauteur de ses yeux, frêle poupée de chiffon entre ses mains, si désespérément remplie de bonnes intentions. Ilona ne bouge pas, se contentant de le fixer, un mélange de haine et de compassion se lit dans son regard verdoyant sous l'effroi. Elle peut se dégager, elle en est cent fois capable mais elle ne souhaite pas se battre, pas aujourd'hui, pas alors qu'ils viennent d'enterrer une personne chère. Il la jette au sol, elle n'a pas le droit de l'aimer comme il a pu l'aimer lui, c'est une injure. Une horrible souillure des sentiments de sa mère pour leur père. Sa main tremble sur sa dague tandis qu'elle se relève calmement. Il pourrait la faire disparaitre, mettre fin à sa misérable existence et ainsi à une bonne partie de ses souffrances. Peut-être même cette écervelée est-elle capable de se supprimer si elle sait qu'elle peut soulager un peu le monde de son illégitime existence._

 _« Je le regrette chaque seconde depuis trois jours, chuchote-t-elle en se rapprochant, esquissant un geste d'apaisement._

 _\- Cela n'est guère suffisant, crache-t-il en la repoussant durement._

 _\- Ce n'est pas moi qui tenais l'arme, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. »_

 _Fábián se tend brusquement, comment ose-t-elle se décharger d'une culpabilité qui lui incombe pourtant à ses yeux ? Un rictus mauvais tord ses traits. A quoi joue-t-elle donc ? Pourquoi le provoquer alors qu'il s'en va ? Elle n'a jamais vraiment montré de grand signe d'affection pour lui, se contentant d'une indifférence polie en réponse de son mépris. Préférant la compréhension à l'emportement hâtif, le jeune-homme détend ses bras, cessant un instant de jouer avec le pommeau de sa dague pour se concentrer sur l'adolescente. Il la déteste, cependant dans son côté rien n'est moins sûr. Son sourire sarcastique lui donne la nausée, il déteste qu'elle ait un quelconque avantage sur lui, jamais il n'acceptera le moindre de ses chantages. Il faut qu'elle sache qu'elle ne peut se permettre cette assurance effrontée en sa présence._

 _« Fais bien attention à ce que tu insinues Ilona, je ne suis pas encore parti, grince le jeune-homme en sortant les crocs._

 _\- Je ne dis que la vérité. Le fait qu'elle ne te plaise pas n'est pas de mon ressort. De plus, ajoute-t-elle, un coupable a été puni, n'est-ce-pas ? »_

 _Un pieu s'enfonce dans sa poitrine, elle dit vrai, quelqu'un a payé pour la mort de sa mère et bien qu'Ilona et lui sachent qu'il n'était qu'un coupable providentiel, cela devrait le soulager. Il déglutit, il est bien trop responsable pour être innocent, et surtout il est incertain de ce qu'Ilona a vu. Peut-être ne fait-elle que supposer son implication au sein de l'organisation qu'elle doit démanteler pièce par pièce, réseau dont elle est elle-même l'ignorante fondatrice. Goran était sa responsabilité, les crimes qu'il a commis sont de son fait comme bien d'autres dont il ne connait pas toutes les subtilités. Seulement au contraire de lui, Ilona est innocente face aux désastres des dernières heures et son statut de victime l'insupporte. La justice des vampires lui parait bien précaire. Ses songes sont interrompus par le regard pénétrant de sa demi-sœur toujours en face de lui, aussi immobile qu'une statue, visiblement hésitante. Fábián soupire, elle ne le laissera pas filer avant d'être satisfaite, quitte à envoyer la moitié des loups qui peuplent la forêt sur ses talons._

 _« Viens-en au fait Ilona, grogne-t-il, qu'attends-tu de moi ? »_

 _La frêle poitrine de l'hybride se soulève en saccades, ses poumons recherchent de l'air alors qu'il y en a à profusion. L'étau qui comprime son corps n'est que trop présent. Elle inspire profondément, consciente qu'il refusera sa demande, anxieuse face à ses conséquences._

 _« Helén mérite de savoir la vérité ! Affirme-t-elle avec plus d'aplomb qu'elle n'en a montré depuis sa transformation par Viktor._

 _\- Non. »_

 _Un mot, juste un seul, sec, cassant, frustrant._

 _« Non ?! »_

 _Le désespoir dans sa voix est palpable, elle est plus que déçue, elle souffre de son attitude. Son empathie et son hypersensibilité sont telles qu'elle envisage déjà toutes les conséquences de l'obstination de son frère. Pauvre enfant catapultée dans une société de masques. Jeune naïve à la tête bourrée d'absurdités idéalistes et de trop sottes croyances._

 _Le vampire tourne les talons, implacable mais ne supportant de croiser à nouveau ses yeux implorants. Sa sœur, sa « vraie » sœur, est sa seule faiblesse, l'unique raison de son départ précipité alors que la nuit demeure jeune. Il ne pourrait faire face à Helén, à sa pureté, à son amour si grand et à sa bonté si aberrante. Le blond retient une larme, encore une raison supplémentaire de détester Ilona elle et Helén se ressemblent presque trait pour trait. Chaque déformation du visage harmonieux de la jeune-fille lui fait penser à la demi-vampire et à la peine qu'il lui inflige immanquablement._

 _« Bonne nuit Ilona. »_

 _Un bras le retient, deux prairies verdoyantes perlées de rosée sondent son âme, des lèvres tremblantes le supplient, il est sur le point de renoncer._

 _« Fábián… »_

 _D'un geste encore plus sec que les précédents il se dégage, tordant son poignet sans qu'elle ne pousse un seul cri. Sa lame est à portée de main, il suffirait d'un geste simple pour que son calvaire prenne fin, pour que le doux visage inondé de larmes de l'hybride ne soit que la dernière mimique d'un cadavre. Mais, alors que sa colère atteint son paroxysme, elle s'évanouit brusquement, laissant place à une profonde lassitude. Pour la première fois le dégoût cède un peu de terrain à un sentiment plus pur, de l'amour ? Avec maladresse il étreint la jeune-fille, la surprenant certainement au-delà de ses espérances les plus folles. L'espace d'un instant il accepte la main tendue, le refuge offert par son ennemie. Mais cela ne dure pas._

 _« Je suis désolé, sanglote-t-il, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas faire cela à Helén. Elle doit l'ignorer. Tu comprends Ilona, chuchote-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux, elle ne doit jamais savoir._

 _\- Je ne supporte pas de lui mentir, se défend Ilona._

 _\- Ce n'est pas un mensonge, juste une vérité cachée qu'elle n'est pas de taille à accepter. Helén est plus humaine que toi, cela la détruirait._

 _\- Tu la sous-estimes ! Lui reproche Ilona. Comme tout le monde tu ne vois que l'hybride, la moitié d'immortelle, tu ne vois rien de sa vraie force !_

 _\- Détrompe-toi, explique Fábián en se dégageant, je ne cherche pas à la diminuer, juste à la protéger. Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste, ne t'en déplaise, elle est ma famille. »_

 _Ilona s'apprête à répliquer mais le jeune-homme lui coupe la parole, ne souhaitant pas prolonger ce moment de faiblesse dont il se serrait bien passé._

 _« Adieu Ilona, et n'oublie jamais ceci : aujourd'hui n'était qu'une exception, une erreur que je ne reproduirai pas. Je ne t'aime pas. Je peux même m'avancer à dire que je te déteste. J'ignore par quel processus saugrenu tu parviens à ne pas me haïr, mais sache que ce n'est pas réciproque. »_

 _L'adolescente hoche la tête, livide mais peu surprise._

 _« Je ne serai jamais loin, si tu romps ta promesse je te tue, tu disparais et l'équilibre du monde s'en trouvera restauré. Surveille tes proches, car si l'occasion se présente, je n'hésiterais pas. Un monstre ne s'apprivoise pas, il se vainc avant que ses adorateurs ne pullulent. »_

 _Les derniers mots de Fábián résonnent encore dans son esprit alors qu'Ilona se glisse sous les couvertures dans le lit de Viktor. Ce dernier noie son chagrin depuis le drame en étouffant son esprit d'une charge colossale de travail. Amelia lui a dit que cela prendrait du temps avant que l'aîné ne soit à nouveau lui-même et que la douleur s'estompe. Les échos du décès de Felicja, personnage récurant des cauchemars du vampire, ne sont que trop présents. La même scène se déroule en boucle, traversant les siècles, tout comme pour sa sœur, tout comme pour elle, il est arrivé trop tard pour sauver Lívia. Ilona comprend qu'elle ne peut poser, pour le moment, trop de questions à propos de la vie de Viktor avant le règne d'Amelia, cette période est taboue, trop douloureuse pour être remise au goût du jour. Alors l'adolescente se tait, se contentant de chasser les songes sans jamais les mentionner. Malgré le froid laissé par l'absence de Viktor, Ilona s'endort, exténuée._

 _Un cri la sort du sommeil quelques heures plus tard, inhumain, terrifiant. Ce n'est que lorsque les bras de l'Aîné l'entourent avec douceur afin de la presser contre son torse qu'elle parvient à la conclusion qu'elle en est à l'origine. D'un bond elle se redresse, haletante, repoussant le vampire afin de reprendre son souffle. Viktor l'imite, s'asseyant calmement à côté d'elle, sa main glissée dans le bas de son dos._

 _« Fábián est parti, souffle-t-elle, consciente que le cauchemar qui vient de la réveiller n'est qu'une conséquence de leur entrevue._

 _\- Je sais, murmure Viktor la voix brisée. »_

 _La jeune-fille l'observe alors avec stupéfaction, le vampire aime pourtant le fils d'Auban comme un grand-père le ferait, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas dissuadé de fuir s'il savait parfaitement qu'il en avait l'intention ? Viktor hausse les épaules, son regard las traduisant sa résignation. Rien de ce qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire n'aurait pu changer les désirs de Fábián. Ilona secoue la tête, le départ de son demi-frère a hanté son esprit toute la nuit, l'empêchant de la moindre prise de décision, comment l'Aîné peut-il aussi bien le prendre ?_

 _« Tu devrais essayer de dormir, reprend-il, tu n'as pas été la moins épargnée dans cette histoire. Laisse le temps agir, ton frère et ta sœur en ont besoin pour se reconstruire après ce qui s'est passé. »_

 _La main de Viktor remonte doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de presser son épaule, pour enfin l'attirer contre lui. L'oreille contre la poitrine du vampire, Ilona se laisse bercer par les très lents battements du cœur de l'immortel. Malgré tout, incapable de se détendre totalement, la jeune-fille finit par repousser les couvertures, tirant un grondement mécontent à son compagnon. Rapidement, elle attrape son pantalon posé sur un fauteuil et l'enfile tout en ouvrant la porte des appartements de l'Aîné._

 _« Je vais voir Helén, murmure-t-elle, répondant ainsi à sa question silencieuse. »_

 _Le froid mord sa peau alors qu'elle sillonne les couloirs plongés dans l'obscurité. Quelques minces joints vieillis par les années laissent filtrer la lumière pâle des jours d'hiver. Ses doigts jouent un instant avec l'un des rayons, s'amusant avec amertume de ne voir sa peau subir aucun dommage suite à l'exposition solaire. Fábián n'a peut-être pas tort, elle a tout du monstre et Viktor ne s'en rend certainement pas compte à cause de l'amour trop profond qu'il lui porte. Devant la porte de sa demi-sœur elle hésite, incapable de savoir si elle saura garder sa langue à propos du souvenir qui prend possession de ses songes dès qu'elle ferme les yeux. Si elle n'avait pas eu ce geste, cette bienveillance lors de l'enterrement et qu'elle n'avait pas touché Fábián, rien de tout cela ne serait advenu. Elle serait restée ignorante et l'horreur lui serrerait beaucoup moins l'estomac._

 _Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se glisse dans la chambre d'Helén. Ses yeux déjà habitués à la pénombre tombent sur Olek, endormi dans un fauteuil auprès du lit. Un frisson secoue le jeune-homme sans le réveiller pour autant, un courant d'air frais coule sous la porte de la salle de bain, enveloppant la pièce d'une température hivernale, une fenêtre doit être ouverte. La main de son cousin repose dans le vide, le lit d'Helén est vide. Le regard d'Ilona se tourne par réflexe vers la porte au fond de la chambre d'où une raie de lumière s'échappe. Avec une expression attendrie elle dépose une couverture sur les épaules d'Olek et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Veillant à ne pas indisposer le vampire de la pièce elle se glisse furtivement dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, l'ouvrant juste suffisamment pour passer en se tortillant._

 _Helén se tient sur le rebord de la grande fenêtre, les jambes dans le vide, les yeux clos. Ilona sait qu'elle ne peut pas rester aussi longtemps qu'elle au grand jour, bien que cette capacité semble prendre de l'ampleur avec les années. Doucement, elle se glisse à ses côtés plongeant son regard vers l'horizon boisé laissant le soleil la réchauffer au travers de ses vêtements de toile. Un poids se fait assez vite sentir sur son épaule alors qu'une main presse la sienne, fébrile. Une goutte humide tombe sur son poignet, Helén se presse contre elle sans retenir ses larmes._

 _« Il est parti ? Demande-t-elle, bien que la réponse lui soit connue depuis de nombreuses heures. »_

 _Ilona ne répond pas, se contentant de serrer la main de sa sœur dans les siennes tandis que les sanglots de la demi-vampire déchirent le silence neigeux remplissant la cour du château. Les flocons recommencent à tomber, se perdant dans les boucles brunes des deux adolescentes et recouvrant d'une couche immaculée les dernières traces de la fuite de Fábián._

oOo

Son corps retombe, brisé, définition même de la douleur et Alicia ferme les yeux. Son oncle ne cessera pas de la tourmenter avant d'avoir ce qu'il veut, bien qu'elle-même ignore tout de l'information tant désirée. Chaque jour, chaque nuit, chaque heure, il fouille ses souvenirs et ceux de son père à la recherche d'un indice clef, en vain. Viktor sait habilement camoufler ce qu'il souhaite et elle-même n'a qu'une image floue des plans de Simon, elle n'est d'aucune autre utilité que comme moyen de pression pour faire parler le vampire. Et pourtant, malgré les coups, les humiliations, les insultes, son père ne fait rien, se murant dans le silence. La jeune-femme comprend sa position, certainement agirait-elle de même à sa place, mais la fatigue et le désespoir ont totalement pris possession d'elle alors que les secours tardent à venir. Chaque parcelle de son esprit est devenue la propriété de Fábián, il sait tout, absolument tout. Il connait le moindre de ses fou-rires, les détails de toutes ses sorties en tant que loup, le plus secret de ses désirs. Tout lui appartient. Les caresses de Manuel ont perdu leur intimité, le baiser volé par Farkas est sorti du coffre-fort dans lequel elle l'avait enfermé à double tour, ses cauchemars sont source d'amusement. Elle est épuisée.

Une fois il a menacé de la tuer, Viktor n'a rien répliqué, gardant toujours le même masque froid. Sans doute savait-il qu'il ne le ferait pas, « Il » le lui a interdit. Ni le père, ni la fille ne savent réellement à qui Fábián fait allusion lorsqu'il emploie ce pronom à tout va. Cela intrigue beaucoup Alicia, lui procurant une occupation afin de résister au mieux aux incursions de son oncle dans sa mémoire et autres sévices qu'elle subit chaque jour qui passe. Elle ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps ils sont enfermés, rien ne permet de dire s'il fait nuit ou jour depuis l'endroit où ils se trouvent avec son père. Ils ont perdu le compte des heures au bout d'une demi-douzaine de cycles, s'est-il écoulé plus ou moins d'une semaine depuis cet instant, nul ne saurait le dire en étant plongé perpétuellement dans la pénombre. Viktor est assoiffé depuis longtemps alors qu'Alicia parvient encore à résister à l'appel du sang, ce dernier ayant presque disparu au fur et à mesure que la blessure de sa jambe s'infectait. La jeune-femme n'ose pas la regarder, de peur de découvrir que la zone bleuie a encore doublé de superficie. Elle garde toutes ses sensations ce qui la rassure bien qu'elle sache depuis longtemps que quoique soit le produit aillant enduit la lame, il l'empoisonne, lentement, et irrémédiablement. Assis à l'opposé dans la petite pièce, l'Aîné et sa fille attendent, le premier ayant préféré instaurer une distance sécuritaire entre ses crocs et sa fille lorsque la soif avait commencé à se faire sentir. Alicia est beaucoup plus humaine que lui, aussi son odeur est-elle horriblement appétissante au milieu de l'humidité stagnante de la geôle.

Un faible grognement de son père la tire de la torpeur salvatrice dans laquelle elle se plonge entre deux entrevues avec son oncle. La jeune-femme se redresse péniblement, croise le regard torturé de l'Aîné et se force à lui sourire malgré les décharges de douleur qui émanent de tout son corps. Elle ne cicatrise plus, son organisme entier lui donne l'impression d'être une plaie béante que l'on continuerait d'écorcher. En grimaçant elle franchit les quelques mètres qui la séparent du vampire et, alors que celui-ci esquisse un mouvement de recul, s'installe à ses côtés, laissant sa tête reposer sur son épaule un signe de la confiance quelle lui porte quant à sa capacité à résister à l'irrésistible envie de planter ses crocs dans sa jugulaire, pulsant, paniquée, sous la peau de son cou. Machinalement, Viktor s'empare de sa main, la serrant fortement geste devenu habituel dans ce contexte si particulier.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'approcher autant, murmure-t-il cependant en dirigeant sa tête à l'opposé de la sienne.

\- Et toi, tu devrais te faire confiance, rétorque-t-elle. Je sais que tu ne me feras rien. »

Il soupire, toute discussion est vaine sur ce sujet, Alicia refuse de voir la vérité. Viktor espère juste qu'elle sera déjà inconsciente lorsqu'il cèdera immanquablement à ses pulsions naturelles. Une goutte d'eau sale s'écrase sur leurs mains liées, la plus jeune frissonne, pensant avec nostalgie à la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau et à la myriade de couleurs que ses rayons permettent d'entrevoir. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé sa chance de pouvoir survivre en pleine lumière avant d'en être privée et la sensation de mourir emmurée se fait de plus en plus oppressante.

Des pas retentissent dans le couloir, et les clapotis des bottes de leurs geôliers se dirigent vers eux, leur faisant relever la tête. Ils sont nombreux, beaucoup trop pour une simple « visite » et la démarche assurée de Fábián fait partie du groupe, tonnant plus fort et plus loin que toutes les autres. Les deux prisonniers se terrent un peu plus profondément contre le mur noirci de crasse, cherchant en vain à passer au travers. Si Alicia ne connaissait pas si bien son père elle pourrait penser qu'il a peur. Mais Viktor, loin de songer à ses propres incertitudes ne possède que le malheureux réflexe d'éloigner son enfant de ses bourreaux, trahissant ainsi une de ses plus grandes faiblesses. Les rebelles s'arrêtent devant la cellule, six hommes encadrant le frère d'Ilona de part et d'autre. Viktor laisse échapper un sarcasme devant un tel déploiement de forces.

« Tout cela Fábián ? Le garçon que j'ai connu était beaucoup plus courageux que le traitre qui se tient devant moi, flanqué de ses chiens de garde ! Si j'en crois la nature de celui qui se tient à ta droite on dirait que tu as finalement pactisé avec les lycans. Savent-ils seulement à quel point tu les méprises ? »

L'homme désigné ne sille pas, fixant toujours d'un air dégagé les deux vampires en haillons. Ses yeux s'égarent un instant sur Alicia, comme s'il percevait en elle l'infime différence qui la rend si unique, avant de revenir se poser sur un point imaginaire au fond de la geôle. Il n'est pas habitué à cet endroit et les espaces confinés le répugne, cela se remarque à son attitude tendue. Rien de bien étonnant lorsque l'on a été esclave toute sa vie. L'hybride fronce les sourcils et plisse les yeux, tentant en vain d'améliorer son champ visuel cruellement défaillant avant d'abandonner en se rendant compte que même s'il s'agissait de Lucian, elle aurait été incapable de le reconnaître. Lui, en revanche, semble être certain de ses souvenirs. Elle ne fait cependant aucun commentaire se demandant juste depuis combien de temps il est arrivé, ne se souvenant pas avoir déjà croisé quelqu'un d'une autre espèce que vampire entre ces murs.

« Tu es bien bavard Viktor, ricane le blond, cela me change de tes silences lors de nos séances. Il n'y a guère qu'Alicia pour nos égayer de ses vocalises d'ordinaire. »

Le juron qui s'échappe des lèvres de l'Aîné, alors qu'il se rue vers les barreaux en feulant, aurait pu faire rougir Satan lui-même. Viktor heurte la grille avec fracas et sort les crocs, réflexe animal contenu depuis bien trop longtemps à présent. Les rebelles rient tandis que le cœur d'Alicia se fissure douloureusement face à la folie furieuse de son père. Le vampire ne tarde cependant pas reprendre ses esprits et se laisse tomber à genoux sur le sol, maitrisant avec peine le tremblement de ses mains.

La porte s'ouvre finalement et Fábián entre, toujours flanqué de ses gardes, d'un geste de dédain il pile dans une flaque, éclaboussant Viktor qui doit se contenir pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Il s'immobilise au milieu de la petite pièce, ordonnant à l'un de ses hommes de fermer la porte derrière eux. Le cœur d'Alicia s'accélère lorsque le lycan l'empoigne et la soulève comme si elle n'avait rien pesé et la force à se mettre à genoux devant son oncle. Cependant, bien que ferme, son geste n'est pas violent, presque respectueux en dépit de la position qu'il lui fait tenir. Son odeur titille son odorat, seul sens demeurant opérationnel, alors qu'il la maintient au sol en appuyant sur ses épaules.

« Sa… »

Son bégayement est interrompu par une légère pression sur sa nuque. Son cœur fait plusieurs soubresauts dans sa poitrine tant elle se réjouit de se savoir en présence de quelqu'un qu'elle qualifierait presque d'allié. Par chance Fábián n'a rien entendu, trop occupé à détailler Viktor de haut en bas tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« D'après une source sûre, les deux pièces s'attirent l'une à l'autre, je me demande si… »

Son regard s'illumine d'une lueur folle et il claque des mains une fois comme un petit enfant, Viktor blêmit, conserver le secret jusqu'ici lui a demandé tant d'efforts qu'il est effrayé d'échouer si prêt du but. Fábián se rapproche d'Alicia, tendant une main impérieuse et tremblante d'excitation en sa direction.

« Sabas, la pièce je te prie. »

L'intéressé lâche une des épaules d'Alicia pour fouiller dans la poche interne de sa tunique, en sortant sans surprise le médaillon de Sonja. La jeune-femme sait depuis qu'elle a vu les plans dans l'esprit de Manuel que le bijou de sa sœur est en réalité un morceau de la clef qui permet de garder close la prison de William. Le fait que Viktor expose aux yeux de Markus une des choses qu'il désire le plus au monde est un trait de génie, l'objet étant tout à fait anodin pour qui n'a jamais entraperçu l'œuvre dans son ensemble. Sabas semble hésiter quelques secondes avant de remettre le collier à Fábián tandis qu'Alicia se tortille dans l'espoir de lui faire comprendre qu'il fait une grave erreur en s'alliant à lui. C'est finalement le vampire qui lui arrache la pièce des mains, griffant sa paume dans la précipitation. Le lycan grogne, les sbires vampires montrent les crocs, Alicia frissonne, Viktor se renfrogne et le frère d'Ilona jubile en caressant avec une affection écœurante le morceau de métal ouvragé.

« Vois-tu Viktor, j'ai longtemps cru que tu avais légué l'autre pièce à Alicia, explique-t-il en passant la pièce devant la poitrine de la jeune-femme. Jusqu'à ce matin où je me suis dis que tu ne serais tout de même pas assez stupide pour garder la pièce sur toi-même. »

L'Aîné se raidit, deux vampires l'entourent et lui arrachent sa tunique, répondant à un ordre silencieux de Fábián. Alicia se sent défaillir, commençant à comprendre où son oncle veut en venir. Un souvenir remonte à la surface, oublié, des brides de conversation entre Simon et Manuel sur la façon de dissimuler les pièces et le curieux dispositif permettant d'insérer l'une d'elle dans… Elle se met à trembler, ses yeux se posent fébrilement sur son père, cherchant une négation qui ne viendra jamais. Ils ont perdu, définitivement.

Son oncle passe lentement la pièce sur le torse dénudé de l'Aîné, alors que celui-ci rue pour se dégager de l'emprise de ses gardiens. Ces derniers sont bien vite rejoins par les trois hommes vacants tant le vampire fait preuve d'ardeur. Soudain, mouvement imperceptible pour un mortel, le médaillon s'attarde sur une partie de la poitrine de Viktor, comme attiré par ses entrailles. L'Aîné cesse de respirer et Fábián s'esclaffe.

« Mais ton génie tient justement de cela, tu as fait la chose la plus stupide qui soit, choisit la plus évidente des cachettes, ce qui la rend encore plus difficile à trouver, murmure-t-il en s'emparant d'une lame aiguisée avec la délectation de celui qui sait qu'il a gagné. »

L'assemblée cesse de respirer tandis qu'il appuie délicatement le tranchant de la dague sur la peau de Viktor, l'entaillant comme du beurre. L'Aîné tressaille et son regard se pose sur Alicia, implorant. La jeune-femme reste figée, incapable de la moindre réaction. Elle sait ce que son oncle va faire, elle entrevoit clairement les conséquences du désastre qui s'apprête à voir le jour et pourtant son cri reste prisonnier de sa poitrine, ses larmes confinées dans ses yeux et son regard fixe son père sans ciller. Avec application, le vampire ouvre le torse sur une petite longueur et insensible au sang qui jaillit s'attaque aux couches plus profondes de la chair. Viktor commence à hurler lorsque la lame bute sur quelque chose de dur au niveau de son sternum, transmettant une douloureuse vibration jusqu'aux confins de son organisme.

« Ne regarde pas, chuchote une voix anxieuse à son oreille, reprenant de façon intelligible ce que son père lui crie. »

Alicia se rend alors compte qu'elle pleure, les larmes dévalent ses joues par réflexe, une certitude s'empare d'elle, ils ne survivront pas, c'est impossible. Elle ignore pourquoi Fábián continue de la torturer en tuant son père devant elle si c'est pour se débarrasser d'elle juste après. Car il a été bien clair sur le sujet, elle ne lui est d'aucune utilité. La main de Sabas se fait impérieuse sur sa nuque, l'obligeant à se courber avant qu'un geste violent de Fábián ne lui fasse relever le menton. Il adresse un regard noir au lycan qui lui répond par un grognement indigné, avant de reprendre sa macabre besogne. Alicia ferme les yeux, Sabas plaque ses mains sur ses oreilles n'assourdissant que très peu les plaintes déchirantes de l'Aîné. L'odeur du sang envahit les narines de l'hybride, manquant de la rendre folle, sa rage se réveille, si elle le pouvait elle se transformerait et lui sauterait à la gorge, réduisant son narquois sourire en un tas de charpie ingrate.

Fábián extirpe finalement une pièce métallique en forme de cercle de la poitrine de l'Aîné, arrachant quelques côtes dans son sillage et répandant une mare de sang autour du corps de Viktor qui retombe mollement dès que les gardes le lâchent. Le vampire ne porte que peu de considération à l'Aîné pour se focaliser sur les deux pièces qu'il assemble avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Insensible au reste du monde il quitte la cellule sans même un regard en direction d'Alicia, crispée, le corps secoué de soubresauts et toujours retenue par Sabas qui penne à refreiner les tremblements de ses mains toujours de chaque côté de sa tête. Les vampires le suivent, s'autorisant un coup de pied lorsqu'ils passent devant Viktor. Le lycan hésite, n'ayant vraisemblablement aucune idée des intentions de Fábián en lui remettant la clef. Il finit cependant par se détacher d'Alicia sous le regard insistant d'un garde au regard bleu électrique et prend la direction de la sortie d'un pas mal assuré.

« Je suis désolé, bafouille-t-il tout bas en passant devant la jeune-femme. Que fait-on d'elle ? Questionne-t-il en passant la porte.

\- Rien. Le temps se chargera d'elle, Fábián y a veillé. Elle est condamnée depuis bien avant son arrivée ici. Indique-t-il, glaçant, tout en fermant la cellule dans un bruit de métal sonore.»

Sabas semble sur le point de dire quelque chose mais, avisant le regard baigné de larmes d'Alicia, y renonce. D'un geste vif il tourne les talons préférant quitter au plus vite les lieux. Lucian ne lui avait pas expliqué tout ce qu'il risquait de voir en amenant la pièce au frère d'Ilona, peut-être même l'ignorait-il lui-même car jamais le lycan, malgré son aversion pour les vampires, n'aurait infligé un tel supplice à la fille de Viktor. Un sentiment de trahison s'empare de lui alors qu'il regagne peu à peu la surface, suivit bien assez vite d'une culpabilité dévorante. Ce qu'il vient de faire est mal et les condamne tous, il en est convaincu.

A quelques mètres sous ses pieds, seule dans sa geôle, Alicia se traîne péniblement jusqu'au corps de son père. Elle le retourne doucement, avisant avec horreur le trou béant laissant dans sa poitrine par l'ablation de la deuxième partie de la clef. Ses mains, muées d'un espoir fou, se perdent fébrilement sur son cou à la recherche d'un pouls qu'elle ne trouve pas.

oOo

Le soleil pointe presque à l'horizon lorsque la patrouille chargée de retrouver Viktor et Alicia fait irruption dans la cour du château, bredouille, à l'instar des neuf derniers jours. A sa tête, Farkas descend précipitamment de son cheval et, d'un geste rageur, expédie son casque contre une poutre, le brisant. Jorik, immobile à ses côtés tente lentement de le raisonner, mais les jurons qui s'échappent des lèvres du capitaine de la garde d'Olek ne lui en laisse pas l'opportunité. D'un pas pressé il quitte la cour, jetant les rênes de son cheval à Sélène, demeurée en retrait sur sa gauche. La jeune-femme laisse échapper un soupir, se promettant de le rattraper par la suite pour lui faire part de sa façon de penser concernant son attitude déplorable, et emmène les chevaux sans un mot, le fils d'Olek sur ses talons. En passant sous les fenêtres des appartements des nobles du château, Jorik lève les yeux, croisant ceux d'Ilona. Un bref signe de la tête confirme les doutes de l'hybride : ils n'ont toujours aucune piste, Alicia et Viktor demeurent introuvables.

La jeune-femme se tord les mains, en proie à une culpabilité dévorante. C'est elle qui les a envoyés seuls hors des murs protecteurs de la grande demeure, elle qui est responsable de leur disparition. Toutes ses tentatives pour rentrer en contact avec sa fille se sont révélées vaines, aucune image ne lui parvient plus d'Alicia. L'angoisse prend possession d'elle au fil des expéditions infructueuses et elle craint plus que tout de ne pouvoir se contrôler suffisamment pour rester sous forme humaine. Depuis que les bois pullulent à nouveau de loups-garous et que Lucian les contrôle, l'appel de la meute prend de l'ampleur et l'hybride ne doit la conservation de son apparence humaine qu'à sa profonde volonté de ne pas abandonner à nouveau les siens.

Ilona se laisse tomber sur son lit, les sanglots la guettent mais elle reste digne pour n'inquiéter personne, ne se confiant qu'à Amelia lorsque le poids du secret se fait trop lourd sur ses épaules. Elle assure savoir qu'ils sont en vie bien que rien n'étaye cette hypothèse depuis plusieurs jours. Le Conseil se montre de plus en plus pressant, certains envisageant déjà une opération punitive de grande envergure alors que rien n'indique que les lycans soient responsables de la situation. Les informations obtenues par Janelle via Liam sont fiables et sans appel, personne au sein des hommes de Lucian n'a formulé une quelconque intention de s'en prendre aux deux immortels, la zone dans laquelle ils se trouvaient probablement au moment de leur disparition échappant à leurs patrouilles car sans intérêt particulier. Le fils de Markus prend d'énormes risques à côtoyer aussi souvent sa jumelle et la culpabilité d'Ilona n'est que plus grande lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit qu'elle met la vie du jeune-homme en péril alors même qu'elle ne peut lui rendre les services qu'il leur offre sans sourciller.

Une chandelle s'éteint, l'heure du Conseil approche et avec elle les questions à propos des deux disparus. Le cœur d'Ilona se serre dans sa poitrine, on lui demande de rester digne alors que sa famille est introuvable. Tout le monde attend qu'elle propose des solutions qu'elle n'a pas pour les retrouver. Doit-elle leur avouer que le lien avec sa fille a été rompu ? Peut-elle faire part devant tous, et surtout devant Helén, du fait qu'elle a aperçu Fábián au travers des yeux d'Alicia avant que celle-ci ne soit plus en mesure de communiquer avec elle ? Le nom de William flotte dans son esprit, comme un écho d'un terrible pressentiment. Son frère a prononcé plusieurs fois son nom devant Alicia la pensant inconsciente, ignorant qu'Ilona faisait tous les efforts du monde pour parvenir à accéder à son esprit. La femme de Viktor en sait à la fois trop et trop peu pour comprendre les desseins véritables du vampire parjure, seules existent des hypothèses qui la font frémir jour après jour au fur-et-à-mesure que leur plausibilité s'établit.

oOo

Des coups sont portés à la porte de sa chambre, mais Farkas les ignore, allongé sur son lit, les yeux figés sur le plafond, éreinté. Le visiteur insiste, plus violemment cette fois-ci mais le chef des gardes reste sourd, préférant s'immerger dans ses songes à la recherche d'une solution rassurante, plutôt que d'écouter une énième Sélène débiter des inepties sur une possible implication de Lucian dans la disparition de leur amie commune. La jeune-femme entre cependant, ignorant les injonctions du jeune-homme lui interdisant de le faire. Les mains sur les hanches elle lui fait face, tentant par quelques remarques aiguisées d'obtenir son intention. Rien n'y fait, Farkas demeure muet, rongé par l'inquiétude et blessé dans son égo face à son incapacité à la retrouver.

« Je te parle ! Retentit la voix de Sélène, mécontente.

\- Sache que je t'entends très bien, grommelle-t-il sans la regarder, cesse dont de hurler, cela ne fera pas réapparaitre Alicia comme par magie.

\- Te morfondre non plus, réplique-t-elle, piquée au vif. »

Farkas soupire, puis capitule en se relevant sur son lit afin de l'inviter à y prendre place. Sélène s'assied à côté de lui, silencieuse, attendant qu'il prenne la parole avec un nouveau plan d'action, comme il a tant l'habitude de le faire. Le jeune-homme passe la main dans ses cheveux défaits en un geste gêné, la nouvelle vampire a parfaitement raison, son attitude n'est pas vraiment constructive. Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, rompant sa promesse, Sélène tranche à nouveau le pesant silence meublant la petite pièce, ne supportant pas de devoir admettre qu'aucun n'a réellement d'idée susceptible de les aider.

« Je sais que tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour elle, murmure-t-elle, mais elle et Viktor savent se défendre. Même s'ils sont dans une situation périlleuse, je suis certaine qu'ils trouveront un moyen de s'en sortir !

\- Je ne doute pas de leurs capacités, soupire-t-il en repoussant gentiment la main que Sélène a posé sur son épaule. Mais même les meilleurs guerriers peuvent être défaits en un seul coup, il suffit de trouver leur faiblesse. Leur « tendon d'Achille » si tu préfères. Et nous savons tous deux que malgré les apparences, Alicia en possède un certain nombre.

\- Mais pas Viktor. »

Farkas s'esclaffe et passe une main fraternelle dans les cheveux de Sélène en riant, entraînant une grimace de cette dernière. La jeune-femme se vexe, peu contente qu'il se moque d'elle aussi ouvertement. Elle s'apprête à se lever lorsque le guerrier la retient par la main, l'obligeant à se rassoir en face de lui.

« Tu l'idéalises beaucoup trop, sourit-il.

\- Et toi, tu ne le respectes pas suffisamment. »

Le jeune-homme laisse échapper un nouveau petit rire, avouant qu'en effet, il ne fait pas preuve d'un respect suffisant vis-à-vis des Aînés. Il ajoute cependant que nier le fait que leurs chefs, bien que sages, possèdent des défauts, est une preuve de grande naïveté. Sélène s'agace face à cette pirouette qui n'apporte pas vraiment de justifications aux dires du vampire, appuyant sur le fait qu'ils sont bien plus âgés que lui et donc plus réfléchis et porteur d'une plus grande expérience.

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, explique-t-il, seulement tout oublies bien trop souvent que Viktor, à l'instar de Markus, Amelia, toi ou moi, a été un être humain avant d'être un immortel. Et nous sommes bien loin d'être parfaits. »

L'air interrogateur et dubitatif de Sélène l'oblige à continuer son explication, prenant ce ton patient qu'il réserve à ses soldats. Bien que les apparences ne laissent rien présager d'une quelconque affection entre les deux immortels, le jeune-homme éprouve une grande sympathie vis-à-vis de la sœur adoptive d'Alicia, bien que ses remarques formatées l'agacent parfois à défaut de le faire sourire. Elle apprend vite et sans cette obsession pour la vengeance ils pourraient très certainement être amis en plus d'être soldats dans la même armée.

« Alicia se transforme en loup, murmure-t-il, cela ne t'aura pas échappé. Tu as sans nul doute également constaté qu'elle a quelques… prédispositions particulières dans des domaines s'apparentant à ce que tu pourrais appeler de la « magie ». Outre le fait que ses particularités font sa force et sa singularité, il est également très aisé de les retourner contre elle au besoin.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ?

\- C'est évident, dit-il le visage pincé, toutes les personnes comme elle sont dans la même situation. Il suffit de regarder Ilona pour comprendre à quel point il est simple de se retrouver piéger par sa propre nature. Quant à Viktor, c'est l'amour qu'il porte à sa fille qui risque de lui valoir des ennuis. Cela et tous les secrets qu'il garde précieusement. Il serait bien naïf de ne pas penser qu'en quelques siècles d'existence il n'a pas vécu quelques expériences traumatisantes dont n'importe quel vampire le connaissant suffisamment puisse se servir. »

La jeune-femme hoche la tête, comprenant un peu mieux ce qu'il entend par là. Les sentiments lui apparaissent souvent comme quelque chose de particulièrement détestable, si personne n'éprouvait rien le monde serait bien plus simple à ses yeux. Ce genre de réflexion a tout particulièrement le don d'agacer Alicia, cette dernière plaçant l'affect sur un piédestal malgré les nombreuses fois où ses émotions l'avaient mise en défaut. Viktor serait en effet affaibli si l'on faisait du mal à sa fille, c'est une certitude. Malgré la froideur de leurs rapports il faudrait être fou pour ignorer que les nombreuses remarques faites par l'Aîné à sa fille sont une preuve flagrante de l'affection qu'il lui porte. Après tout, pourquoi s'évertuer à vouloir lui faire entendre raison s'il n'éprouve rien.

Une chose pourtant l'intrigue dans les propos de Farkas. Il a mentionné « toutes les personnes » comme Alicia, or Sélène n'en connait que deux qui soient sensiblement concernées par sa description. Ilona, en premier lieu, dont le secret n'en était plus vraiment un pour elle. Encore une preuve que l'amour est une faiblesse, car si la femme de Viktor n'avait éprouvé aucune affection pour Sélène, elle serait encore ignorante de sa véritable nature. Manuel est également particulier, elle le sait bien qu'elle relie plus ses capacités au fait qu'il soit apparenté aux loups-garous, qu'à sa personne même. Une lueur étrange envahit parfois le regard doux d'Helén, la femme d'Olek, mais elle n'y prête que peu attention, car après tout, elle demeure encore bien ignorante concernant les capacités naturelles des vampires. La question mérite cependant d'être posée, cela ne serait pas la première fois que son capitaine lui cache une information cruciale à sa compréhension du monde.

« Qu'entends-tu par « toutes les personnes comme elle » ? Questionne-t-elle avec sérieux.

Des grattements frénétiques portés sur la porte de la chambre de Farkas, tirent celui-ci de l'embarras alors qu'il s'apprête à répondre en rougissant, chose rare chez lui. D'un bon il se lève pour aller ouvrir à Mistral qui se jette dans ses jambes en jappant douloureusement. Le loup est agité, pire même, affolé. Sélène se demande un instant s'il n'est pas capable de sentir que sa propriétaire est en danger avant de rejeter cette hypothèse d'un bref mouvement de la tête. C'est impossible, un animal ne peut sentir ce genre de choses et encore moins à une telle distance.

« Je sais, moi aussi je m'inquiète pour elle, murmure doucement Farkas en se baissant pour caresser l'animal sous les regards suspicieux des vampires passant dans le couloir. »

Mistral pousse encore quelques cris avant de finalement s'assoir sur le lit, répondant à l'invitation de Farkas tapotant les draps. Sélène laisse échapper une grimace vaguement dégoutée, elle n'a jamais vraiment apprécié les loups et bien qu'elle soit d'une tolérance rare vis-à-vis d'Alicia, le fait qu'elle soit autant entichée de cet animal que d'un chien la dépasse. Lové contre Farkas, le loup se tait, tremblant cependant sous les mains du guerrier qui affiche à nouveau un air soucieux. La facilité déconcertante avec laquelle il a calmé la bête intrigue Sélène plus que d'ordinaire, faisant remonter en elle quelques souvenirs. Farkas se tient toujours à l'écart du compagnon à quatre pattes d'Alicia, peut-être est-ce volontaire ? L'expression sur le visage du jeune-homme se mue brièvement en angoisse avant de laisser la place à une détermination sans faille. Avant que Sélène n'ai eut le temps de l'interroger à nouveau il se lève, bousculant Mistral qui bondit sur ses pattes avant de filer vers la porte.

« Allons voir Ilona, déclare-t-il, j'ai peut-être une idée qui, loin de lui plaire, nous permettra peut-être de faire avancer les choses. »

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de sa comparse il s'élance dans les couloirs en direction de la chambre de la femme de Viktor, espérant la trouver avant que celle-ci ne se rende au Conseil. Après quelques secondes de stupéfaction, Sélène l'imite et, après avoir claqué la porte de la chambre du guerrier, se lance à sa poursuite au milieu des courtisans qui dardent sur elle un regard soupçonneux. Il n'est en effet pas extrêmement bien perçu d'être proche d'Alicia dont les bévues sont souvent le sujet de prédilection de bon nombre d'habitants du château d'Olek. Comme à son habitude, elle les ignore, à ses yeux, seule la reconnaissance de Viktor demeure importante. Tant qu'elle ne le déçoit pas, tout le monde vampirique peut bien la pointer du doigt, elle n'y prête aucune attention.

Lorsqu'elle parvient enfin devant les appartements de la mère de son amie, Farkas est déjà en grande conversation avec elle, bien que le terme dispute soit bien plus approprié pour décrire la joute verbale qu'ils se livrent.

« Strictement hors de question ! S'exclame l'hybride. Tu n'iras pas seul là-bas, je regrette, c'est bien trop dangereux. Nous ne pouvons nous le permettre.

\- Pour la énième fois, je ne serais pas seul, Mistral m'accompagnera. Vous savez pourtant bien que j'ai plus de chance de passer inaperçu au milieu des loups que n'importe qui ici, hormis vous bien entendu, avance-t-il à voix basse. De plus je connais les renégats qui sont probablement les auteurs de leur disparition, ce que j'ai vu est très clair, Fülöp est parmi eux. Laissez-moi y aller.

\- Je suis navrée, je refuse de me fier uniquement à ce que tu as cru comprendre en rassurant un animal, tempête-t-elle. Je ne perçois rien d'Alicia depuis des jours, alors permet-moi de douter quant à la probabilité que Mistral en soit capable. C'est un simple loup. »

Elle tourne les talons, agacée et le visage porteur d'une expression peinée. Elle comprend l'inquiétude du jeune-homme et son besoin d'action face à une telle situation, mais se résigner sera bientôt une nécessité, bien que cette option la répugne au plus haut point. Farkas la rattrape en quelques enjambées, une colère non feinte prenant progressivement possession de lui.

« Il s'agit de votre époux et de votre fille ! S'insurge-t-il.

\- Merci de me le rappeler, grommelle-t-elle. J'ai les mains liées et tu le sais très bien. Le Conseil est déjà las des patrouilles que j'envoie sans cesse dans l'espoir de les ramener. Elles sont fort couteuses en vies et bien que Viktor soit un Aîné, sa seule sécurité ne peut passer avant celle de notre peuple au complet. Comprend-le. Si j'en avais la possibilité, je partirais moi-même à leur recherche. Or tant que nous n'avons pas la preuve formelle qu'ils sont en vie j'entends par là des faits reposant sur autre chose que des visions s'apparentant plus à du mysticisme qu'à une réalité tangible nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'envoyer les nôtres à l'aveugle et risquer de tomber dans un piège. »

Le visage d'Ilona se radoucit et c'est avec tendresse qu'elle pose sa main sur l'épaule de Farkas pour lui transmettre sa compassion.

« Je sais que tu te reproches la voie qu'à choisis ton frère, murmure-t-elle. Le mien en est très certainement responsable puis que je l'ai également perçu au travers des images que je recevais de ma fille. Mais en aucun cas tu n'es tenu de te sacrifier pour expier ses péchés.

\- Je veux uniquement retrouver Alicia, bredouille-t-il. Je vous en prie, couvrez-moi une journée, une seule et je vous fais la promesse que je ne tenterais plus rien. »

La jeune-femme semble réfléchir, pesant le pour et le contre de sa proposition. Elle peut justifier l'absence du capitaine des gardes en inventant quelque mission d'ordre personnel, mais l'envoyer vers son frère sans prendre plus de précautions la chagrine. Elle sait ce qui risque de se passer et à quel point Farkas est fragile sur ce plan. L'absence d'Alicia n'est qu'un écho du passé pour lui, une douloureuse répétition de son histoire, un nouvel être cher qui lui est brutalement retiré. Sa mère, son père, son frère, Rym et à présent Alicia, c'est bien trop pour un seul homme. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à refuser à nouveau sa demande, son regard se pose sur Sélène, demeurée en retrait. Un sourire s'étale alors sur son visage.

« Si Sélène t'accompagne, je peux négocier le fait que tu l'escortes pour qu'elle puisse rendre visite à ses nièces. C'est un voyage nécessitant plusieurs jours de trajet si on ne peut l'effectuer que de nuit. Cela devrait vous accorder suffisamment de temps pour mener à bien vos investigations. »

Farkas étouffe un cri de joie et serre Ilona dans ses bras, ignorant toute retenue. Les remerciements fusent aux travers de ses lèvres alors que la jeune-femme défroisse mécaniquement sa robe, un air sérieux toujours plaqué sur son visage fin.

« Si vous n'étiez pas mariée, je vous embrasserez volontiers ! »

Sélène lève les yeux au ciel, reprenant le compte des conquêtes de Farkas, il est plus rare de croiser une femme n'ayant pas encore cédé à ses avances qu'un loup au sein du château. Alan et Erik ayant la fâcheuse tendance de faire entrer de façon presque quotidienne, une quantité impressionnante d'animaux en tout genre qu'ils se faisaient une joie d'apprivoiser ou de soigner. Elle pousse un soupir, elle ne se ferait certainement jamais à la bizarrerie de la fratrie du second de son capitaine. La peur de l'abandon de Farkas est décidemment pathologique.

Ilona ignore la remarque et se contente de gentiment le repousser, lui donnant à demi-mot quelques conseils et instructions que la jeune-femme eut beaucoup de peine à entendre. Le fait que le nom de William Corvinus revienne souvent dans la conversation n'est cependant certainement pas pour lui plaire. La mention d'une clef n'échappe pas non plus aux oreilles affutées de la guerrière, un vague souvenir flotte dans son esprit avant de s'évaporer aussi rapidement qu'il soit venu. Elle questionnera Farkas plus tard.

« Soyez prudents, marmonne Ilona en tournant les talons. Ne faites rien de stupide, insiste-t-elle. Et surtout… ramenez-les. »

oOo

Une goutte d'eau s'écrase avec fracas sur les dalles rougies par le sang de Viktor, diluant celui-ci autant que les larmes d'Alicia, s'échappant sans relâche de ses yeux alors qu'elle tente désespérément de faire se refermer les horribles blessures de l'Aîné. La jeune-femme refuse de s'avouer vaincue alors que l'absence de respiration de son père devrait la faire renoncer à son acharnement. Son instinct la pousse à continuer ses tentatives, allant jusqu'à utiliser son propre sang pour tenter une régénération des tissus. En vain. Elle a l'impression d'être perdue en plein cauchemar. Tout son être est brisé autant sur le plan physique que psychologique, la douleur même est un euphémisme à côté de ce qu'elle ressent réellement. Son optimisme s'effeuille au fil des minutes alors que le corps de son père demeure inerte. Elle sait qu'un vampire peut survivre à des blessures très impressionnantes et mortelles pour n'importe quel autre être, mais face au trou béant dans la poitrine de l'Aîné, elle reste figée d'effroi.

Se trainant vers le fond de la cellule, elle ose regarder ses propres plaies. La vue de sa jambe bleuie lui tire un haut le cœur. Le garde vampire qui ressemble tant à Farkas a été formel, elle ne survivra pas, elle est condamnée depuis le début. Un rire amer monter à ses lèvres. C'est stupide. Elle a survécu à tant de choses, surmonté tant d'épreuves infernales que mourir à côté d'un cadavre dans une pièce lugubre lui parait bien ironique pour elle qui apprécie plus que tout la lumière du soleil. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle saisit la cape de son père, roulée en boule dans un coin avant de ramper à nouveau vers Viktor. Avec précautions elle emmaillote son buste, faisant disparaître les entrailles apparentes du vampire. Ainsi, le tableau lui parait tout de suite moins impressionnant et son esprit retrouve quelques facultés de concentration. Une torpeur l'envahit progressivement, la tension retombe et le repos lui parait envisageable pour quelques temps. Rompue de fatigue elle ferme les yeux.

 _« Lève-toi ! »_

L'ordre résonne dans sa tête, la forçant à émerger du lourd sommeil dans lequel elle se complait. Le bruit d'une porte que l'on déverrouille attire cependant suffisamment son attention pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Sabas serait-il revenu la chercher ? Mais aucune trace du lycan n'est perceptible autour d'elle, seule demeure une porte ouverte, celle de sa geôle. La jeune-femme manque de s'étouffer de surprise et l'incompréhension la gagne lorsqu'elle constate que personne n'accoure pour la refermer.

« _Vite ! Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher ! Si tu veux prendre de l'avance sur eux tu dois partir maintenant !_

 _\- Qui es-tu ?_ Questionne mentalement la jeune-femme, son énergie incroyablement restaurée par l'espoir qui de nouveau se profile devant elle.

\- _Aucune importance ! Tu perds du temps. Prends ton père et sauve-toi. »_

L'esprit embrumé par le poison, qui immanquablement, se répand chaque seconde un peu plus dans son organisme, Alicia obtempère sans poser davantage de questions. Elle a pourtant reconnu la marque de celle qui l'a agressée mentalement quelques jours plus tôt dans la forêt, cela pourrait parfaitement être un piège. Mais n'ayant aucune autre option qui soit plus avantageuse que suivre les conseils de la voix, l'hybride est prête à prendre le risque. Après tout, qu'a-t-elle à perdre de plus ?

Elle hisse péniblement Viktor sur son dos, attachant l'Aîné du mieux qu'elle peut et puisant dans ses dernières forces pour parvenir à le porter jusqu'à la sortie. Stupéfaction, les cinq gardes en faction dans les cachots sont inertes sur le sol. Alicia passe devant le premier sans sourciller, mais lorsqu'elle aperçoit le second, les yeux exorbités de terreur elle ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner.

« _Ils sont tous morts !_ S'insurge-t-elle.

\- _Ne me fais pas croire que cela t'attriste,_ répond moqueusement l'inconnue. »

L'hybride réprime un commentaire, elle est effrayée. Aucune trace de lutte n'est visible sur les cadavres, c'est comme s'ils étaient tout bonnement morts de frayeur, comme en atteste leurs expressions faciales. Mais, suivant les ordres pressants de sa sauveuse providentielle, elle ne s'attarde pas plus, détournant rapidement le regard et s'engageant dans des escaliers montant sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Assez vite, la jeune-femme est essoufflée, Viktor représentant un poids mort qu'elle s'obstine cependant à porter. Les dernières marches sont un supplice et sa jambe blessée tremble au point de donner l'impression d'être prête à se briser.

Lorsqu'enfin elle atteint la sortie, ses muscles sont en feu, douloureux au point de ne plus les sentir. Elle pousse la lourde porte avec difficulté, s'étonnant à peine de la trouver ouverte. Son alliée invisible semble avoir murement préparé son coup, tout est calculé, y compris le soleil couchant qui lui offre quelques minutes d'avance sur ses geôliers. Sans plus attendre elle se jette sur un des chevaux attelé à un arbre, le vidant de son sang, sa soif se réveillant enfin. La pauvre bête n'a pas le temps de réagir que sa nuque est brisée d'un coup sec et que son fluide vital se trouve aspiré par la jeune-femme. Alicia ne relâche la dépouille qu'une fois repue. Un vague sentiment de culpabilité s'empare d'elle en voyant le cadavre de l'animal, mais s'efface rapidement lorsqu'elle remarque que son repas a porté ses fruits. Bien qu'affaiblie, la douleur lui parait plus supportable et son esprit moins confus. Sans plus attendre elle se hisse sur un autre cheval avec son père, non sans avoir au préalable pris le temps de le faire boire également. Le manque de réaction du vampire lui tire un sanglot qu'elle réprime bien assez vite en se convainquant qu'il est certainement en train d'hiberner pour préserver ses forces.

Talonnant sa monture du mieux qu'elle peut, la jeune-femme prend la direction qu'elle suppose être celle du château de son oncle, jetant parfois quelques brefs regards en arrière afin de vérifier que ses ennemis ne la suivent pas. Elle n'est bientôt plus qu'un petit point à l'horizon, disparaissant alors que les derniers rayons de l'astre diurne se meurent.

Nul ne prend la peine de les poursuivre lorsque leur évasion est constatée. Alors que Fábián lance brutalement des ordres pour parvenir à comprendre comment une jeune-femme aux portes du trépas a pu réduire à l'état de cadavre cinq de ses meilleurs hommes, personne ne fait attention à la jeune femme aux yeux noisette et à la chevelure d'ébène qui se faufile furtivement dans les couloirs pour regagner ses appartements. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle a défié ses maîtres, pour la première fois de son existence elle a agit selon son désir à elle, se servant de ses capacités pour le bien. Une vague de mélancolie s'empare d'elle, sa tante, si elle était encore en vie, serait fière d'elle.

oOo

La neige tombe à gros flocons lorsque les immortels stoppent leurs montures au milieu de la clairière. Mistral hume l'air frénétiquement, à la recherche de l'odeur d'Alicia, mais l'épais manteau blanc recouvrant entièrement le pays trompe ses sens. Le loup glapit douloureusement, perdu. En poussant un soupire, Farkas descend de son cheval et vient à lui d'un pas modulé. Arrivé à sa hauteur il se baisse et caresse son encolure avec douceur, il ne s'est jamais senti aussi proche d'un loup qu'à cet instant. Derrière eux, Sélène est aux aguets, scrutant la lisière des bois avec suspicion, à la recherche du moindre petit indice trahissant une attaque imminente. Celle-ci ne vient heureusement pas, et la jeune-femme, après quelques minutes de silence, s'octroie le droit de mettre également pied à terre. En quelques enjambées elle rejoint le capitaine des gardes et glisse une main sur son épaule, compréhensive.

« Viens, il faut continuer, lui dit-elle, Mistral trouvera certainement une piste un peu plus loin, j'en suis certaine. »

Sa voix, cependant, dément ses dires. Au fur-et-à-mesure de leur expédition, le moral se fait rare et Sélène commence à se faire à l'idée qu'ils ne les retrouveront peut-être pas. « _Où es-tu Alicia ?_ S'interroge-t-elle. _Envoie-nous un signe, n'importe quoi, pour que nous puissions te rejoindre. »_

Farkas se relève lentement et se remet en selle sans un mot, ses yeux sont brillants et sa compagne ne peut que partager sa peine. Elle aime Alicia, comme une sœur, la perdre serait impensable. Cela reviendrait à la détruire une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais du côté de Farkas, la chose semble être différente. Aurait-il menti concernant ses sentiments vis-à-vis de la fille de Viktor ? Après tout, Alicia elle-même n'a jamais nié avoir échangé plus que de simples paroles avec le guerrier, mais jamais elle ne s'est réellement étendue sur le sujet. Aux yeux de Sélène ce n'est pas de l'amour. L'attitude de l'hybride envers lui est tout à fait différente de la façon dont elle se comportait avec Manuel. Son regard n'est pas le même. Elle l'affectionne, c'est un fait, mais le lycanthrope occupera toujours une place spéciale dans son cœur. Place qui ne semble pas vacante malgré les années de séparation.

Un cri de Farkas la tire de ses réflexions, Mistral vient de se lancer sur une piste invisible, laissant les deux immortels seuls au milieu de la clairière. Le chef des gardes s'époumone, en vain, en essayant de le rappeler. Sélène hausse les épaules, elle n'a jamais compris le loup et l'envie de le faire n'est guère présente à cet instant. Le silence revient finalement et Farkas talonne sa monture avec rage. La jeune-femme le suit sans un mot, respectant son besoin de calme. Il ne rompt celui-ci que quelques minutes plus tard après avoir ordonné une pause à proximité d'un repère. Ils ne devront pas tarder à cesser les recherches pour cette nuit, le soleil commençant déjà à poindre à l'horizon.

« Pour répondre à ta question, Sélène, j'ai connu plusieurs personnes possédant, comme Alicia, des capacités particulières. Toi-même tu en côtoies tous les jours sans vraiment t'en douter. Ce sont des êtres discrets, veillant avec minutie à ce que leur secret ne soit pas révélé. Les Aînés possèdent cependant un registre, enfin plutôt en possédait un car je suppose qu'il est à présent aux mains des lycans, se trouvant dans la réserve de la bibliothèque privée de Markus. »

La jeune-femme l'écoute, presque religieusement, sentant qu'il est sur le point de lui révéler quelque chose d'important et, à en juger la teinte rosée de ses joues, d'intime. Le jeune-homme prend une grande respiration et passe une main dans ses cheveux, gêné. Jamais Sélène ne l'a vu si peu maître de lui-même.

« Tous ne figuraient pas sur le registre, tu t'en doutes. Ilona elle-même n'a jamais été mentionnée dans cet ouvrage, Viktor ayant certainement avancé des arguments convaincants pour ne pas que sa femme soit exposée à d'avantage de curiosité qu'elle n'aurait pu en supporter. En vérité tous ceux nés après l'an mille ont échappé à la classification. J'ignore ce qui a motivé ce changement, mais je bénis le responsable. »

La vampire acquiesce bien que sa curiosité soit piqué au vif et réclame quelques explication supplémentaires. Cependant, par politesse, elle s'abstient de toute question.

« Ma nièce a ainsi pu ne pas être inquiétée. Dieu seul sait, s'il existe, où elle se trouve. Elle a fuit le monde des vampires avec une autre il y a de cela dix-sept ans. Ce n'était qu'une fillette, je ne serais pas certain de la reconnaître si je venais à la croiser.

\- Je suis désolée, murmure Sélène, compatissante, en pensant aux propres filles de sa défunte sœur qu'elle n'a pas vues depuis sa transformation, étant incapable de faire totalement le deuil de Cecilia, à qui elles ressemblent tant.

\- Ne le sois pas, elle est en vie. C'est chose rare de nos jours. »

Il se laisse tomber à côté d'elle triturant le bas de sa tunique avec nervosité et une pointe de mélancolie.

« D'autres n'ont pas eu la même chance qu'elle. La justice des vampires à bien des failles. Une personne différente fait un coupable parfait lorsqu'un crime odieux est commis. Or je la connaissais mieux que quiconque, jamais elle n'aurait fait cela de sang froid. Cette période de sa vie était loin derrière elle.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler, le rassure Sélène gênée, tu ne me dois rien, j'en sais déjà suffisamment. »

Farkas soupire, il n'a fait qu'effleurer le sujet avec Alicia un jour où ils ont dormi ensemble, jugeant préférable qu'elle en sache davantage sur lui alors qu'elle-même n'avait jamais rien caché de ses songes. Mais aujourd'hui, pour une raison qu'il ignore, il ressent le besoin de se confier, même si son interlocutrice est une trop jeune immortelle incapable de saisir tous les troubles d'un monde qu'elle se contente pour le moment de toucher du doigt.

« Ma fiancée a été condamnée peu de temps après le soulèvement des lycans. Sans nul doute les membres de l'assemblée dans laquelle elle avait trouvé refuge avec notre nièce ont-ils supposé qu'en raison de ses origines elle était la plus prompte à les trahir. Je n'avais plus de nouvelles d'elle depuis près de cinq ans et aujourd'hui encore j'ignore tout des détails de son jugement. Je suis même allé sur place, il ne subsiste rien. Le château a été rasé quelques jours plus tard par les hommes de Lucian.

\- Je suis navrée, murmure Sélène.

\- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je suis si inquiet. Rien n'est jamais acquis dans ce monde et du jour au lendemain il est possible de tout perdre. Irrévocablement. Trop d'êtres abjects ont reçu l'immortalité et nombreux sont ceux ayant perdu toute notion de ce qu'est la vie et d'au combien elle est précieuse. Tuer est devenu un jeu et l'humanité, un concept abstrait. »

oOo

Le soleil pointe à l'horizon lorsqu'Alicia se laisse tomber de son cheval, exténuée. La fièvre l'a prise quelques minutes auparavant, rendant le monde flou et brulant, l'obligeant nécessairement à s'arrêter. Suivant son instinct elle s'est enfoncée au plus profond des bois, là où même les lycans n'osent s'aventurer en raison du nombre impressionnant de loups-garous peuplant les lieux. Son père toujours sur son dos, elle se traine jusqu'à l'entrée d'une caverne, nichée dans le flanc d'une falaise, surplombant une rivière gelée. Son sang perle sur la neige, sa blessure à la jambe s'est rouverte avec le froid et de nombreuses gerçures marbrent ses mains et ses pieds nus. Avec douleur elle rampe jusqu'à l'entrée, repoussant son cheval qui, inquiet, piaffe en la suivant.

Un grognement lui parvient alors qu'elle fait passer Viktor dans l'ouverture de la caverne. Une paire d'yeux jaunes la fixe avec crainte tandis qu'elle tend la main vers l'animal qui loge en ses lieux. Ses doigts effleurent une fourrure douce, agitée de soubresauts. La louve est sur le point de mettre bas, chose relativement inattendue en raison de la saison froide qui s'attarde longtemps cette année. Tout en murmurant des paroles apaisantes à l'animal, Alicia se glisse à son tour à l'intérieur de la tanière, s'étonnant de sa largeur, bien trop importante pour une seule bête. Elle est seule, ce qui est anormal puisque les loups vivent en meute.

« Toi aussi, les tiens ne veulent pas de toi ? Lui demande-t-elle en caressant doucement son encolure. Si tu le veux bien, je vais rester un peu ici car tu vois, j'ai également besoin de repos. Je ne te dérangerai pas, sois sans crainte. »

La louve s'apaise, semblant comprendre les propos de l'étrange animal qui vient de pénétrer dans sa demeure. Son odeur est proche de la sienne, rassurante, mais le fumet qui s'échappe de l'autre individu, agonisant, est synonyme de danger. Son hôte ne lui laisse cependant pas le choix, se couchant à ses côtés après un dernier regard attendri au mâle qui l'accompagne. Celui-ci demeure immobile, seule sa respiration sifflante témoigne de son état. _Celle qui ressemble à une humaine mais possède une odeur de loup_ , ne peut s'en rendre compte tant elle semble mal en point. Cela n'est pas le cas de Pehely, la louve. Elle, elle le sait, et elle veillera tant que l'étrange animal dormira. Une douleur dans son flanc lui tire un glapissement, ses petits viennent, elle le sent. La journée s'annonce longue pour les habitants de sa tanière.

OoooooO

* * *

J'espère que vous êtes toujours vivants après cette longue lecture! Je ne peux promettre de faire plus court pour les prochains chapitres car j'ai tendance à légèrement me laisser entraîner lorsque j'écris. Le prochain chapitre est d'ores et déjà coupé en deux (pour vous donner un peu une idée de la gravité de la situation XD)

Je rappelle que tuer l'auteur n'est toujours pas une option (en plus cette fois-ci je suis gentille, je vous rassure à la fin!), vous pouvez en revanche lui faire part de vos revendications grâce à la case "reviews" en bas de la page. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre dans les limites qu'imposent l'absence de spoil.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée! :)

* * *

Petit disclamer concernant la dernière "scène" du chapitre, entre Alicia et la louve. Elle peut ressembler de façon assez singulière à une scène existant dans la trilogie La Moïra, et également dans un tome de la BD Thorgal, je m'en inspire bien évidemment, d'où la similitude.


End file.
